A Song For A Drifting Green Leaf
by Godspeedyoublackenvy77
Summary: After two years of yearning, Hinata is finally determined to express her feelings for Naruto. But when someone new comes to Konoha, little does she know how much change that person will bring to her life and the village.
1. The Gathering of Three Friends

A Song For A Drifting Green Leaf

It was a beautiful day for the Hidden Village of Konoha. The sky was a clear cerulean blue, and the streets were teeming with people. Children were running around, laughing, and vendors were advertising their wares. A blustery gale blew throughout the streets, carrying with it scents of various foods, the faint remnants of voices, and green leaves. Yet no one seemed to notice the lone figure that appeared at the gate.

It was a boy; a boy with a cart, full of belongings… of nostalgia. He let go of its handles to gaze at the bustling streets. _There is so much life in these streets; so many emotions.._. The boy then pickedup his cart and pulled it to the guard's booth. The guard looked up from his book and said, "Can I help you?"

The youth smiled and replied, "Yes. Can you tell me where my apartment is? I'm not from around here." He took out a sheet of paper and handed it to the guard. The guard took the paper, skimmed it, and looked at the kid again, analyzing him from head to toe. The boy had a lean and wiry frame, and must have been at least 15 years old. But something was different about him. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a white collared shirt, and a solid black tie. _No one wears that kind of clothes around here. And what's with his hair? _The boy had black hair, but for some reason, the tips of his hair were dyed dark green. _ Just who is this kid?!_

----------

Another great breeze blew across the village, and Hinata found herself sitting on her windowsill in her room. She was still panting and sweating from training vigorously that morning, and now it was time to relax. As her gaze fell onto the streets, she saw Naruto. At that moment, she felt a sense of bliss and ardor. But such feelings shattered as she saw someone else accompany him: Sakura! The two were sharing a conversation and actually laughing! _Too much_, Hinata thought. _This is just too much._ She forced herself to look at the sky, and soon felt her dreams and fantasies overcoming her mind. She sighed as she looked up and closed her eyes. _Naruto-kun…. I..._

"Hey! Excuse me! Uh… you! In the windowsill!"

The voice brought Hinata back from the corners of her own world, as she looked down. Her eyes grew wide with curiosity and confusion as she sighted a strange boy with a cart full of things. He wore strange clothes, and for some reason, his hair was black and green. But his voice once again brought her back to reality.

"Um… hello. Can you help me with something?"

Hinata, who was never comfortable around strangers, made an effort to speak clearly without struggling. "Y-Yes."

"Ok! Er… would you happen to know where the Hyuuga mansion is? Because my apartment's right next to it, and I'm new in town."

"T-This is the Hyuuga complex", Hinata stuttered. She started to grip her sweatshirt in discomfort. _Who is he, and why is he asking me of all people?_

"Oh. Really? That's just great! Well, I guess that makes us neighbors then. Thank you!"

And with that, the boy pulled his cart towards the apartment.

---------------

After he had received his key from the landlord, the strange looking teenager went to his door and opened it. The room wasn't exquisite, or even pleasant; it was just neutral. All the walls were white, with two windows, one across from him, the other on the right side. Instead of a stove, there was a fire pit in the room, with a small cauldron hanging off the ceiling. _Well, at least it has a sink and a bathroom_, he thought, as he started to empty his cart, setting up his futon. After he had gotten everything else out, the boy took out an acoustic guitar. As he held it in his arms, his thoughts couldn't help but return to the girl he saw in the window. _She's so pretty. I wonder if I'll ever get to meet her again_. And then he smiled and played the first note.

----------

That night, Hinata once again sat at her windowsill, staring at the stars. Such beauty and peace aroused an enormous sense of yearning. Yearning for the impossible to happen: for Naruto to acknowledge her love for him, and….to return it. She sighed in bliss, but just as she was about to step into her world of fantasies, her father called her down.

"Hinata!"

Hinata snapped to attention and sprinted down the stairs to the door where her father stood. A bit out of breath, she responded. "Yes? What is it?"

"It has come to my attention that we have a new neighbor in the house next door. Am I correct?"

"Y-Yes sir. He just moved in this afternoon."

"Hmmm. In that case, why don't you take this basket of fruit to him as a welcome gift? I am sure he would appreciate it."

"A-alright. I will do that."

Hinata grabbed the basket of fruit, and was about to open the door when her father said something else.

"Oh, and Hinata? Don't stutter. It makes you appear weak."

She nodded, but as she went out, she could feel a tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and continued to walk up the stairs towards her neighbor's room. Gripping the basket, she gave the door a quick rap.

-----------

He had just finished unpacking and was starting to cook dinner, when a knock on the door caught his attention. Getting up from his fire pit, the boy walked towards the door and opened it. It was that girl again! Suddenly, the youth felt something rise up in his throat. He prayed that his face wasn't red. They just stood there for a moment, silence filling in between them. Hinata, uncomfortable with the silence, decided to speak.

"Um… H-hello. I think we met earlier today. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh…. Right…. I forgot to tell you my name as well. I am Takaakira, or Taka for short."

The atmosphere was once again filled with silence and both hated it. Takaakira decided to talk this time.

"Soooo… I'm taking it that that's for me," he said, pointing at the fruit basket.

"Huh? Oh! Yes. Yes it is. The Hyuuga clan sends its regards," Hinata said, handing him the fruit and trying not to look him in the eyes.

Takaakira tried to say something, but he was too busy staring at Hinata, entranced by her. Her soft lavender eyes, her long silky hair, and her shy expression; she was hauntingly beautiful. But Takaakira gathered his strength and managed to say, "Well, thank you".

Hinata nodded, and started to back away. Takaakira understood, and reluctantly swung the door shut. He then grabbed his guitar, positioned himself, hit a chord, and started to play. And as Hinata walked back, she could hear it.

----------

"Hey, Takaakira! Stop daydreaming, and take the customers' orders!"

Takaakira scrambled from washing dishes to get to the front of the Ichiraku Noodle Bar. Grabbing a notepad and paper, he rushed to the next customer.

"Sorry for the wait. What can I get you?"

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Huh?", Takaakira asked, looking up from the notepad.

"You're new in town, aren't you? Your clothes are weird, and so is your hair," the customer replied.

Takaakira stared at the customer. Not just because of the blunt comment, but because the customer himself looked different. He must have been the first person with blonde hair and blue eyes. But Takaakira's thoughts turned back to his job, forcing him to say, "Ok, so it is. You still haven't told me what you want to eat."

The blonde-haired shinobi flinched from Takaakira's comment and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Takaakira grinned, glad that the shinobi had some courtesy. He said, "Listen.. umm…. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Right! Naruto-kun, I'm not mad or anything, alright? It's just that I have had a busy day, and there are several people behind you. If you want to talk, I'd be happy to when my break comes, but right now, what are you going to have?"

"Oh. Hmmm… I'll take a tonkatsu ramen."

"Great. It'll be out in two minutes!"

----------

"So, why do you work at the Ichiraku Ramen bar again?"

Naruto was trying to balance on the fence as Takaakira walked alongside him.

Takaakira looked up at the sky, shrugged nonchalantly, and said, "Well, I gotta pay the landlord somehow. I had some other plans to earn money, but I guess I have to settle for this."

"Hey. Are you a shinobi? I don't see your Hitai-ate."

Takaakira felt his stomach drop and his face screw up. He clenched his fists tightly until his nails dug into his hand.

"Takaakira, are you ok? You look like you're in pain."

"Huh? Oh… It's nothing. Truth is, no. I'm not a shinobi, but I do know a bit of ninjutsu and taijutsu."

"Really? Do you ever fight or go on missions?"

Takaakira once again clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"S-sometimes I'll fight. As for missions… **sigh**… It's been a long time since I went on a mission."

"Ok, cool! Well my house is right here, so… Nice to meet you! See ya around!"

Takaakira nodded and waved. But as soon as he turned around, his face turned dark.

_I never, EVER, want to remember what had happened again! I wish someone would just erase my memory. _

----------

That night, Takaakira was tormented by his past. He wanted to escape it, to make it go away. He tossed and turned, vainly trying to obtain sleep, even if it was for a couple minutes. Insomnia hovered over him like a dark cloud, tormenting his eyes, his mind. Finally, Takaakira got up from bed and grabbed his guitar. After stepping out the door, he took a deep breath of the cool night air. Tired yet happy, he staggered towards the bench, under the tree. When he sat down, he cradled the guitar in his arms, strummed it, and began to play.

----------

_The stars lit the beach and the water was a deep blue. The moon was full and pale, its light shining on the sand, making it glow. And amidst the sand were two figures. Hinata laid on her back, gazing at the dark sky. She wanted to get up and reach for the stars, to touch them. But she knew she couldn't. Lying on her stomach was Naruto, asleep and peaceful. His breathing was steady and soft as he gripped one of Hinata's hands, holding it limply. At that point, Hinata smiled and stroked his hair, amazed at how warm he was. She felt his breathing fluctuate as he muttered her name softly, gripping her hand harder. The warmth lulled her to sleep as she closed her eyes and sighed in bliss. "Naruto-kun….". And then she heard it. _

----------

It was quiet at first, yet distinctive. The notes from Takaakira's song pulled Hinata from her dreams. She sat up at first, rubbing her eyes. _What is that? Where is it coming from?_ She walked over to her window, trying to find where that noise was coming from. Now that she was more awake, she noticed that the music came from an electric guitar. The song was sad, but beautiful, nonetheless. The notes seemed to paint a landscape in her mind. Although it was slow, nostalgia burst from it, overtaking Hinata's mind. She looked out to see Takaakira, sitting under a tree, playing a guitar. She was about to think about something, but she felt her eyelids droop. As her consciousness faded, she heard Takaakira whisper, "Goodnight, Hinata-chan". And with that, her dreams captured her, taking her not to the star-lit beach, but to the land of her memories and past.

**Part 2: Valentines Day: Attention and Rescue**

Takaakira woke up and hurried to get dressed. As he quickly scarfed breakfast down, he looked at his calendar. _Wow. Is it really Valentine's Day already? Hmmm. Should I get a card for Hinata? …. Maybe I shouldn't. I hardly even know her._

Sighing, he took his coat and went to work his shift.

-------------

_Alright, today's the day,_ Hinata thought._ Today's the day that I can truly express my feelings for Naruto-Kun._ She knew he came to the Ichiraku Noodle Bar everyday for lunch. And now, she was planning to eat lunch there herself and start a conversation. As she arrived early, she sat down. As she did, she heard a familiar voice saying, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Takaakira-kun?"

Takaakira looked up from the notepad and gasped with a surprised expression on his face. "Hinata-chan? What brings you here? I've never seen you here before."

Hinata brought her fingers together, poking and twisting them nervously. She managed to say, "I-I'm waiting for s-someone."

"Oh… ok. For Valentine's Day?" asked Takaakira.

Hinata gasped as her face turned bright red and she looked down, her fingers twisting faster and faster.

Takaakira noticed this and said, "Never-mind. It's none of my business anyways. Well…. Can I get you something?"

The girl was still slightly red, but she felt a huge weight taken off her shoulders. She looked up at him, smiled weakly and stammered, "Y-y-yes. Cou-could I have a pork ramen?"

"Right. Unfortunately you're going to have to wait a while. The old man's working on a big carry-out order, so it'll be ten minutes."

-------------

After waiting eight minutes, Hinata finally heard Naruto's voice in the background. She turned around in her chair smiling, until she was Sakura with Naruto. When they came to sit down, Naruto noticed Hinata and said, "Hinata! Wow! Nice to see you here!"

Although disappointment caused something in her chest to ache, Hinata couldn't help but blush and stutter, "He-hello, Naruto-kun."

Takaakira appeared from the back with a customer's ramen. After he set it down, he saw Naruto, and hollered, "Hey, Naruto-kun! What took you so long? You're late!"

Naruto grinned and shouted back, "C'mon, cut me some slack, Taka. I had to bring someone with me today."

"Alright, whatever. I'll be with you in just a second!"

As Takaakira brought some dishes back, Hinata felt sick to her stomach. _It's Valentine's Day… I… I should have known Naruto-kun would bring Sakura with him. I-it's obvious that he likes her, and it's even obvious that she… she likes him. It's hopeless._

Hinata looked at the customer's ramen with distaste. She couldn't eat anything now. She felt like she was just about to run away, bursting with tears, when she heard Takaakira say, "Naruto-kun! Who's this? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

A sly look appeared on his face as he snickered, "Yes. She certainly is!"

Sakura smacked the back of Naruto's head, causing him to lose balance and fall off the chair. She then said, "No, he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Geez, Sakura-chan, can't you take a joke? " said Naruto, getting off the ground and rubbing his head. "I thought we could actually fool him!"

Sakura turned on him again and smacked him again. "Naruto, even if it is Valentine's Day, everyone in the village knows that we're only friends and nothing more! The only person who doesn't know is… what's his name? Taka?"

Takaakira allowed himself to smile before telling them, "Ok, Ok! I get the picture! Just tell me what you guys want."

Naruto thought a minute and said, "How about two pork ramens?"

Takaakira wrote it down and said, " Ok! Be back in a minute."

While they were waiting, Naruto turned to Hinata, asking her, "Hinata, it's been a long time since I last spoke to you. Last time I saw you, I was about to say something, but you fainted. How are you?"

The shy shinobi felt the blood rising to her face, but was relieved. She still had a chance. She said in a quiet voice, "I-I've been fine. I have been training with Neji really hard to master the Art of Gentle Fist. Other than that, no-nothing else, really."

Naruto was about to say something when Takaakira came back with Hinata's Ramen, telling Naruto, "Sorry, Naruto-kun. If you'd have gotten here sooner, you could've eaten, but now, we've run out of ingredients."

Sakura looked fine and said, "That's alright, I wasn't really hungry anyways." But Naruto looked heart-broken.

Hinata looked down at her own Ramen, when an idea hit her like a shuriken. With trembling arms, she lifted the bowl and handed it to Naruto.

Joy and confusion were in his eyes. He was about to reach for chopsticks when he said, "Hinata, why? Why are you giving this to me? Aren't you hungry?"

The girl smiled shyly, reassuring him. "It's alright, Na-Naruto-kun. I've got to train hard today, so I shouldn't eat so much. I-I also had a big breakfast". As she spoke, Hinata felt something like an electric current running throughout her body. She didn't know if it was because she was happy, or because she was so nervous, but she knew for a fact that she enjoyed the feeling.

Naruto smiled, and said, "In that case, Itadakimasu!" Grabbing some chopsticks and splitting them, he took the first mouthful of noodles, sighing in ecstasy. He then waved his chopsticks in the air and said, "Hinata's the best!" And with that, Hinata got up and left, trying to make sure that no one saw how scarlet her face had become. Takaakira smiled and thought, _So that's why she came._

------------

Back at home, Hinata felt sweat dripping down her face as she struggled to keep her fighting stance. Neji still used the Byakuyan as he dashed towards her, readying his palm for a strike. Hinata, who also used the Byakuyan, knew she couldn't dodge the strike, so she gathered her chakra into her palm, brought it back, and started to thrust her arm forward.

"Jyuuken!" they both shouted.

As their hands met, Hinata felt Neji's chakra travel up her arm, making it feel as if her arm was on fire. But she knew that if she flinched, his palm would reach her. Biting back the pain, the shinobi pushed forward harder. The chakra given off by the Chuunin and the Jounin combined and swirled together. For a split second, the ball of chakra shrunk, then exploded, throwing both shinobi back. As Neji regained his footing, he said, "Enough! That's all for today."

Hinata was still panting for breath when she said, "Are you sure, Nee-san?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You did great today, but try to move around more. You can't do much if you're just like a sitting- target."

"Ok, thank-you, Nee-san."

"Hinata, don't call me that. Call me by me name, alright?"

Hinata nodded as Neji went up to his room. She staggered to a chair, and sat down, exhausted and extremely hungry. Truth is, she didn't even eat breakfast, since she was so excited for today. She smiled as she remembered what Naruto said to her. She was just about to enter her own world, when a knock on the door came. She sighed, got up, and opened it.

It was Takaakira. At first, the shy girl didn't know what to do or say. Takaakira broke the silence by saying, "Hi. Um… I just wanted to say that what you did back there was very…. oh… you know!"

"Huh?" Hinata had a puzzled look on her face.

"Look, what you did back there at the noodle bar really took guts and compassion. So I'm here to give you this," replied Takaakira, brandishing a big plastic cup with ramen, a can of juice, and chopsticks.

Hinata had to admit that she was hungry, but something was strange about Takaakira. _Why do I keep running into him? There's something weird going on_. With that in mind, she said, "Thank you, Takaakira-kun, but I'm not hungry."

As the words left her lips, she heard her stomach growl loudly. Takaakira gave her an amused yet puzzled look. "Rrriiight," he said, handing her the food. And then, as abruptly as he came, he left, leaving a dumbfounded Hinata wondering_ What just happened? He actually acknowledged me? No one's done that before. Yet he's still a mystery to the village, an outsider. He reminds me of…. Naruto-kun._

-----------

Takaakira sighed as he washed the dishes at the ramen bar. _So… she likes someone already, huh? Well… so much for that idea._ As he took orders and brought dirty dishes back, he wanted to believe that it wasn't true. _But it is true,_ he thought._ I saw the look on her eyes, and I definitely saw how she blushed when she was around Naruto-kun._ He scrubbed the dirty dishes harder than ever, and then it hit him:_ If I can't be her boyfriend, I guess I could still be her friend. Yeah! Just like Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan!_

"Takaakira! TAKAAKIRA!", shouted Ayame, the waitress.

Takaakira shook his head, and asked, "Hm? Sorry, I was…zoning out."

Ayame sighed and said, "Well see if you can stay alert for a little longer. Listen, I have a favor to ask: There's going to be a music performance tonight, so I was wondering if you could work the late shift for me."

Takaakira cocked his head in confusion. "Performance? You mean like a concert or something?"

"What's a concert?"

"Never mind. Sure, I'll take your shift. Who's playing?"

"Konoha Spirits! They're awesome! Anyways, thanks for the favor. I owe you", said Ayame, as she took off her apron.

--------------

_Perfect, _Hinata thought. _Just perfect!_ She had just finished wrapping her valentine's gift for Naruto. She also stuck a note on the wrapping paper, saying, "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto-kun! Love Hinata." She wanted to say more, that she loved him, that he was the only one for her, and that to her, out of thousands of other boys, he stood out, shining like the sun. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. She was too scared to tell him her feelings. But enough with that! Her heart pounded in her ears as she carefully gripped the present and snuck out the door.

As she came to his apartment, she felt her heart drop to her stomach, her feet, walking on air. As she walked up the stairs, her hands started shaking. _Ten steps… five steps… three steps… t-two steps….one st-step!_ And there she was, in front of her dream boy's door. She gathered all the strength she had as she knocked on his door, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

The door opened, and then she saw him. There, Naruto stood, only with a pair of shorts on and a puzzled look on his face. Hinata gasped, but for a split second, she gazed at him. _H-he's gotten so strong! He's so handsome!_ But then, shock and embarrassment jerked her back to reality, forcing her to turn away. It took all of her strength to stop her from shaking uncontrollably and fainting. "I-I-I'm s-sorry, Na-Naruto-kun! Do y-you want me to come back later?"

Naruto, oblivious to why she was shaking, simply said, "Um. No. Sorry about this. I was in the shower when I heard you knock. Wait one second."

Naruto closed the door for a second, and opened it again, with his black shirt on.

"Now, what's up, Hinata?"

Hinata was still trying to get her arms to move. She felt blood rush to her head as never before as she handed him her gift. "H-here you go, Na-Naruto-kun. Ha-happy Valentine's day!" she stuttered, giving him a weak smile.

"Wow! Thanks, Hinata! You really are the best! No one's given me a gift before!" But as he said that, Naruto frowned, looked at Hinata, and said, "But Hinata, I didn't buy you a gift."

Hinata was flattered as she started to tremble again. She closed her eyes, fully aware that she was still blushing, and said, "N-no. Th-that's alright!". And then, she ran off, leaving Naruto confused. _What's up with her?_

_---------------_

_Yes, yes, YES!!!_, Hinata screamed in her mind. She had finally done it! She had finally expressed her feelings to the person she loved the most. She wanted to jump for joy, shout out to the whole world that she had done what she had wanted to do for the past 10 years. She still felt the bliss melting within her, remembering when she saw him. Her face was still red, but she didn't care. It was late, and no one could see her.

---------------

After Hinata wandered aimlessly with delight, she realized how late it was and started to walk home. She decided to take a short cut by going through a long ally. At first, she was too happy to realize what a dark, sinister place she entered, but she kept on going, heading for the streetlight on the other side. Then she walked past a man who was staggering. She paid no attention to him until he said, "Hey there, cutie." She felt a shiver run down her spine as she continued to walk, but he then grabbed her by the shoulder…. Hard. Her fear heightened, but she managed to say, "Please let go. Whatever you want, you won't get it from me."

The man smiled in the darkness, breathing deeply. Hinata could smell the liquor on his foul breath. "Who says you have to go? Don't you want to get to know me?" Before Hinata could say something, the drunk shoved a cloth on her face. She struggle to hold her breath and get the rag away from her face, but the man's arm was like steel. _Chloroform_, she thought as her world started to black out.

--------------

Takaakira whistled as he walked back from his late-night shift. _What a day!_ he thought._ I wonder if Hinata-chan has acknowledged me yet?_ Since he was tired, Takaakira decided to take the short cut back through the long alley. As he continued to walk, he heard some struggling; it sounded as if someone was trying to scream. As he lit the lighter he took out of his pocket, he gasped at what he saw: Someone was attacking Hinata! Time seemed to stand still for an instant.

Hinata saw Takaakira and seemed to plead with him through her eyes,_ Please.. help… me._ And then her eyes closed and she collapsed. Takaakira shook with rage as he spoke in a deadly whisper, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Why should you care, punk? Go mind your own business. This girl and I were meant for one another. Go on, get out of here!" said the drunk as he caressed Hinata's face.

Takaakira shook his head and clenched his fists, filled with disgust and rage."You… get away her. You'd better run while you still can walk!"

The man's cloudy eyes went berserk as he pulled out a katana, screaming, "You bastard! Don't tell me what to do! I'll cut your head clear off you son of a-"

But Takaakira wouldn't let him finish. He dashed forward and delivered a stunning blow to his adversary's shoulder, making him drop the deadly sword. He then kicked out at the man's legs, making him crumple to the ground. Takaakira then turned around to pick up the unconscious Hinata and started to walk away. He got about five steps before he heard a scuffling noise. Takaakira was about to turn around when the drunk took the katana and brought the hilt down on the back of Takaakira's head. Thousands of colored stars burst into Takaakira's vision. He dropped Hinata and stumbled, struggling to fend off the black veil that entered his eyes. He then heard the katana clang on the ground and felt the man's arms wrap around his neck, determined to squeeze the life out of him. Revived by the pain, Takaakira regained his footing and brought his elbow back with all of his strength, connecting with the man's stomach. With the grip around his neck loosened, Takaakira twisted out of the man's headlock. With his hands around the man's forearm, Takaakira pulled him in closer, and kicked at the man's knee, producing a sickening crunch. The man screamed, but the enraged boy wasn't finished yet. He then swung his arm and punched the man in the throat, cutting off the drunk's scream, replacing it with a gurgling noise. In an effort, the man pulled out a kunai and slashed Takaakira across the arm. Takaakira winced, but banished the pain from his conscious as he gripped the man by his shoulders, and slammed him into the wall. Before the man could stab him, the teenager pulled his arm back, straightened his had like a knife and struck his opponent with all of his might, just at the base of the neck. All struggling ceased as the man blacked out.

Takaakira leaned against the wall for some time, panting, and gasping for air. He then stood up and put Hinata on his back, since his arm was injured. _It's too late to go back to her house now… Maybe I should take her to my house._ And he did just that.

--------------

As he staggered in, Takaakira set Hinata gently down on his futon. He then rushed to the sink with a washcloth. After soaking it with cold water and squeezing it, he put it on Hinata's forehead, and then, he gazed at her. Despite what had happened, Hinata's face was peaceful and serene. He lifted his hand up as if to touch her, but he hesitated. He wanted to caress her beautiful face so badly. He yearned to run his fingers through her long, silky hair. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Takaakira then got up and tended to the wound on his arm._ At least the cut's not deep,_ he thought. He looked at his clock: 11:30. He was grateful that tomorrow was his day off. He sighed and leaned against the wall. The last thing he saw was Hinata's peaceful face as sleep overcame him.

**Part Three: Three Members, Three friends**

It was still dark when Hinata woke up. She had a headache and her eyelids were still heavy. Then she realized that she had no idea where she was. She tried to move, tried to get up, but she couldn't. It was as if all the energy had been drained from her body. As she tried to move her arm, she hit something, making it fall to the ground with a loud clank. She then heard some scuttling and decided to use her Byakugan to see. When she did, her sight pierced the darkness, she saw Takaakira, moving towards her, picking up the thing she knocked over. It was his guitar. As he came closer to her, she tried to get up, but fell back down in exhaustion.

"Whoa, take it easy, Hinata-chan! The drug hasn't worn off completely.", said Takaakira, gently pushing her back down onto the futon.

"Takaakira-kun? What happened? Where am I?" Hinata asked, scared and confused.

"Don't worry, you're in my room. Apparently, some drunk wanted to… to violate you."

Hinata thought for a second, and said, "That's right… I was on my way back from giving Naruto-kun his present. And then someone tried to… tried to-". By that time, tears were streaming down her face. She felt so scared, so weak. After being exposed to true evil and perverseness, Hinata curled into a ball, wanting to go into her own world and stay in it forever. Takaakira didn't know exactly how to comfort her, so he slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Desperate to hug anyone, Hinata threw her arms around him and buried her head into his chest, trying hard not to sob. Surprised, Takaakira wrapped his other arm around her, rubbing her back to calm her down. After a few minutes, Hinata's trembling stopped. Takaakira let go of her, quietly got up, and made her some tea.

"Drink this. It'll help you calm down", he said, handing the small mug towards her. She gratefully accepted it and took several sips. She then took a deep breath.

"I-I'm sorry, Takaakira-kun. I didn't mean to cry. It just-"

Takaakira held his hand up and said "Don't be sorry about crying. Everyone has to cry at some point."

"B-But crying makes you seem so- so weak", Hinata protested, lowering her head in shame.

Takaakira gently took his hand and lifted her chin so that he could see her face, "Hinata, crying never means you're weak. If you cry, you have something in you that's so strong, you have to let it out. If you don't cry, that something will stay within you and eat away at your very mind. Even if people around you think you're weak, just because they think so, does that make it true? No!"

Hinata smiled weakly at him, stuttering, "Th-thank you, Takaakira-kun."

Takaakira smiled back, and said, "Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. That's what friends do for each other, right?"

"Y-yes. Does this make us… friends?"

"It sure does", he said with a grin.

He then got up and said, "Now then, it's around 4:00. Let's get you back before anyone finds out you're missing." And with that, he gently picked her up and took her to the Hyuuga compound.

"Ta-Takaakira-kun… the door's locked."

"I know. We'll take the short-cut", he replied as he ran to her window.

Molding chakra in his feet, Takaakira managed to walk up the wall into her room.

He then set her on the bed, gently. Before he left, Hinata called out to him.

"Takaakira-kun. I… I can't sleep. Wou-would you please play a song for me? It would help me fall asleep."

Takaakira then jumped out of the window and ran back to his apartment. After a while, Hinata started to hear another tune. The notes seemed to caress her ears, lulling her to sleep. She started to feel a sense of nostalgia again as she closed her eyes. _Takaakira-kun… thank you_.

After he had finished the song, Takaakira smiled and went back to his room. _I might not have won her heart over, but I gained her trust… and her friendship, _he thought, as he collapsed on his futon. As he started to drift into a deep slumber, he noticed one thing: Hinata's warmth still lingered.

----------------

The sun was high up in the sky before Hinata awoke. As she got up, her head still hurt, but she was pleased to find that she could move. But before she got out of bed she thought about what had happened the night before._ So much had happened last night. I was able to express my feelings for Naruto-kun, but at the same time, Takaakira-kun rescued me… Does he like me? I… I hope he doesn't. Because if he did, I have a feeling that I would start to like him…very much. I have to tell him… tell him we can't… we can't be together._

-----------------

Takaakira stirred in his sleep. His arm still hurt from the wound, but the pain had dulled down. His alarm clock started to beep, and using his injured arm, Takaakira slammed his fist down on it. The pain forced him to open his eyes and he looked at the clock. _10:30. _ He wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew he couldn't fall back asleep, so he forced himself to get up. Yawning, he washed his face and started to change his clothes. Groggily, he staggered to one corner of the room where a flat, box-like machine lay. He took a slim, cardboard case from a pile, pulled out a black looking disk, and put it on the machine. He then flipped the On-Switch, and the disk started to spin. As it did, he took the needle of the machine and lowered it onto the disk. Suddenly, sounds of harpsichord, strings, brass, and wind instruments erupted in the room, giving Takaakira energy he needed. Humming with the tune, he made his bed, folded his clothes, and started to boil some tea for breakfast. Just as he poured some tea into his mug, he heard a knock on the door. When he opened, he saw Hinata, who shyly looked up at him and was about to say something when she heard the music. At first, the music started to fade, but the strings and the horns started to crescendo, sending walls of sound into Hinata's ears. Her shy expression was replaced by one of confusion. "What's this?", she asked.

"Oh. Sorry. This is "Symphony No. 5 in C Minor, Op. 67 con "Fate"- Allegro con Brio. In other words it's a song by Beethoven," replied Takaakira.

"I-I see. Who's Beethoven, and where's the noise coming from?"

"I'll tell you, but first, why don't you come in?"

Hinata nodded as she stepped in and took off her sandals. The music now had gone from dark and violent to light and cheery. She couldn't help but smile at the sound of it all. Takaakira pointed to the machine in the corner. "All the sound's coming from there: it's a record player."

"What's that pile of thin cases next to it?", Hinata asked.

"Oh. Those are records. They hold different songs on them. So if I wanted to hear a different song, I'd change the record."

"So they're like cassette tapes then."

"I guess, but the sound quality is a lot better with records. Anyways, I'm sure you came here for another reason, not just to hear me go on and on with my music," replied Takaakira.

"Huh? Oh… right. Umm… Ta-Takaakira-kun, I w-wanted to tell you that… I admire you as a friend, but nothing more. I-in that c-case…. Don't… don't… **sigh**… you know," Hinata said as she lowered her head and felt blood rushing to her face.

Takaakira, who already knew this, felt disappointment, but was still relieved that she didn't hate him. He replied by saying, "Yeah… I know, Hinata-chan. I know that I could never… you know… be more than a friend to you. I know that it would be pointless because you already like someone else."

At that, Hinata's head shot up as she looked at him with a sense of fear and embarrassment. "Y-y-you know, then?"

Takaakira nodded. Hinata felt silence coming between them again, but Takaakira fended off that tension by saying, "Nevertheless, I hope that doesn't stop us from being friends. Even if we don't care for each other deeply, we're still friends, right?"

Hinata felt relief fill her heart as a smile played on her lips. "Y-yes, Takaakira-kun, we are."

"Good", he said. While they stood there, the song on the record player ended, so Takaakira got up to turn the record player off. He then turned back to her and said, "Do you know if there's anything to do around here? I have the day off, so I was wondering if there's anything fun to do."

Hinata took what he said into mind and said, "Actually, no. If you're not a shinobi, there's not a lot you can do around here. Except training, really."

"Alright, training it is!"

Hinata looked at him with confusion. "Takaakira-kun, you fight?"

"Just what is that supposed to mean, Hinata-chan? Just because I'm not a shinobi doesn't mean I'm helpless. In fact, to prove it, I'll spar with you."

"A-alright", she said. "Let me just get my equipment and I'll meet you at the bench under the tree".

"Sounds great! See ya then."

As Hinata ran to get her stuff, she couldn't help but giggle to herself. _How does someone fight if they're not a shinobi?_

_------------------_

By the time Hinata had gathered her shuriken and kunais, she saw Takaakira sitting on the bench with two items: a guitar and a bokkuto. She gave him a puzzled look and said, "Takaakira-kun, why do you always bring your guitar with you?"

Takaakira nonchalantly replied, "I take my guitar with me because I always like to play songs." He put the guitar strap to his shoulder and said, "Let's go."

------------------

As they walked, Takaakira notice the long wire of shuriken and kunais Hinata carried and whistled. "Jeez, Hinata-chan. Don't cut someone with those."

"Hey, I'm not as helpless as someone who's not a shinobi, Takaakira-kun. Besides, I'm a Chuunin."

Takaakira grinned and said, "Ok, just for that, I'm not holding anything back; I'll fight at full force!"

Hinata also felt a smile playing on her lips and said, "What difference does it make?"

Takaakira was just about to explode at her, when he walked into a telephone pole. He felt like he was about to lose his balance when Hinata came up from behind him and pushed to keep him from falling. His face screwed up in pain as he managed to squeak, "Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Takaakira-kun?"

"Your shuriken are digging into my back."

"Oh! Sorry," she said as she dropped her shuriken and pushed him up. While Takaakira rubbed his back and forehead, he looked at the telephone pole. On it, was an ad, which read, "**Musicians Wanted for Performance at the Sendagaya's Bar next month, from 8-9 PM. Payment will be discussed at the Bar.**

Something clicked in Takaakira's mind. _A band! I should start a band!_

"Takaakira-kun, is something wrong?", asked Hinata in a worried tone.

"Yes… I mean….**sigh**… I'll tell you while we spar."

-------------

Both Hinata and Takaakira were breathing heavily and sweating from their sparring. Although Takaakira refused to use his bokkuto, he still put up quite a fight.

"Takaakira-kun, what's a band?"

"Well, it like a group of musicians like… Konoha Spirits"

Hinata's eyes went wide with surprise and fear. "Takaakira-kun! Are-Are you saying that you want to-want to be like Konoha Spirits?! Th-there's no way! They're too good!"

Takaakira sighed as he sat against one of the poles, "Well, Hinata-chan, I'm not going to do it alone! I was wondering if you'd like to join."

Hinata gasped and felt herself shaking. "Tak-Takaakira-kun! Are you listening to yourself? It's-it's crazy! And you want me to play? I can't play anything!"

Takaakira went up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from trembling. "Take it easy, Hinata-chan! I'm not saying that we're going to go head-on against Konoha Spirits, but don't you think it would be fun? Besides, if you play, maybe..." Takaakira said with a grin, "Maybe Naruto-kun will see your impressive skills.

Hinata had half-a-mind to strike her new friend with the Jyuuken, but after thinking about it, she couldn't help but smile. "Alright, Takaakira-kun, I'll-I'll join you. But what can I play?"

Takaakira pondered a bit and said, "Well, in a band, there are usually three instruments: a guitar, a bass guitar, and drums. Seeing that drums might be too harsh for you, I guess you can play bass. Wait a sec." Takaakira ran over to grab his guitar and handed it to Hinata. Hinata looked at it. It was a blue electric guitar, simple, yet beautiful. "Go on, see if you can play it."

Hinata took the pick in her hand and plucked the string. A faint note fluttered in the air. "Takaakira-kun, why-why doesn't it sound like when you play it? In fact, how did you play an electric guitar without electricity?"

Takaakira smiled and said, "Only those who truly care about music don't use amps or microphones for guitar. Now watch closely." He gently took the guitar from her and started to play. It gave off that familiar sound again. Hinata, completely confused, looked at Takaakira's hands as he played and gasped. His fingertips were glowing blue. _Chakra?! He uses chakra to play?_ As if Takaakira read her mind, he said, "Yes, I use chakra to make the guitar sound as it does. Now, since you're a Hyuuga, it must be easy to generate chakra into your hand. What I want you to do is to focus a little bit of chakra into your fingers and this time, play the guitar by plucking it with your fingers."

Hinata tried to focus chakra into her fingertips as she plucked the string. A deep, muted sound came out from the guitar. She smiled. Maybe this wasn't so hard after all.

---------------

After several hours of learning and practicing, Hinata started to feel drowsy. It was easy to control her chakra, but to maintain it for several hours! She felt as if she was going to pass out! But it gave her such pleasure to move her fingers along the fingerboard and pluck the strings. The bass sound reminded her of herself: quiet and inconspicuous, yet essential. After rubbing her fingertips, she asked Takaakira, "But Takaakira-kun, how will I play if you have the guitar? And who is going to play the drums?"

"Well, we'll see if you can buy a bass guitar at a music shop around here. As for drums… do you know anyone who's strong in taijutsu?"

Hinata thought about it and muttered ,"Rock Lee!"

"Come again, Hinata-chan?"

"Oh. Rock Lee. He's at the other end of the training ground."

---------------

As Takaakira and Hinata made their way to the other end, they heard something. Someone was following them. Takaakira grabbed one of Hinata's shuriken and hurled it at the treetops behind him. They heard a branch crack and something hit the ground with an "oof". Takaakira drew his bokkuto and spun around, only to see Naruto getting up from the ground.

Hinata started to blush again and called out to him, "Na-Naruto-kun! Are-Are you alright?"

Naruto stood there, rubbing his calf as he shouted, "Jeez, Taka, what was that for?!"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun! I didn't know." Takaakira said, trying to keep a straight face. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to Hinata."

At that moment, Hinata felt adrenaline rush through her body again. _Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun… wants to talk to me?_ Hinata slowly turned to Takaakira who nodded and said, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I'll meet you back at your house." And then, he took off.

-------------

Takaakira kept running. He knew he could never be with Hinata, not the way he wanted. But he still felt envy. It shrouded his sense of thought as he kept running faster and faster trying to outrun the feeling that clung to him. He ran and ran until he bumped into someone. Both Takaakira and the figure fell to the ground roughly. Takaakira looked up and saw someone else, rubbing his arm.

"Um… sorry about that", Takaakira said.

"Ow, what just happened?", said the kid, wincing.

"I was running, but I guess I didn't see you. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright… hey… you're that new guy, aren't you? The person who just moved into the village,"

Takaakira looked up from his guitar, thankful that it wasn't damaged. "Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

The kid flashed a toothy grin and gave Takaakira a thumbs up. "I'm Konoha's beautiful blue beast, Rock Lee!"

Takaakira gave him a funny look and said, "As cool as that just was, you're green, so… yeah. Anyways, I was just looking for you. I have a favor to ask you…."

---------------

"S-so what is it you wanted to say, Nar-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Hinata walked along one of the paths towards the village. With every step, Hinata felt her heart pound in her ears and felt as if she were walking in air. She savored every second she spent with Naruto, blushing and lost in bliss. "Hinata, I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday", said Naruto. "I really liked the picture you gave me, and the ramen was just great."

"Y-you're welcome. I'm glad that-that you enjoyed it"

Naruto smiled at her, making her feel her heart melting blissfully. "Listen, is Taka your boyfriend or something?"

The question caught Hinata off guard and brought her back to reality, "N-No. We're just really good friends."

"Oh… ok. Sakura-chan thought so, but I didn't believe her. She can really say some weird things you know? Like yesterday, she kept telling me that you're deeply in love with me or something. I mean come on, how crazy is that?"

Hinata felt her heart throb painfully as it dropped into her stomach. _So… he doesn't know yet… Why, Naruto-kun… WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!_ Tears started forming in her eyes as she turned away from Naruto, confusing him again.

"Hinata? Is something wrong?"

Desperate to hide her feelings, Hinata attempted a fake laugh and said, "You're right, Naruto-kun. That's re-really crazy." For Hinata, saying those words was like chewing on a rock. Every single word cut into heart.

Naruto, oblivious to what had happened, then said, "Now don't get me wrong, alright? You're the best ever! Better than Sakura-chan, sometimes. But I know someone like you would never fall for someone like me. I wouldn't deserve it. And that's why I can't see it happening. Or… uh… Look, just forget everything I said, alright?"

Hinata turned around to see him right in front of her. He smiled at her and said, "What I meant to say was, I didn't have a lot of money to buy you a present, so…" And then, he bent over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

------------

After hearing Takaakira's explanation, Lee started to get up and stretch. "Alright, I like the sound of it. I don't know what a drum set's like, but I'll give it a shot. However, before I join your… um… "band", I'd like you to do me a favor"

Takaakira then got up and started gather his stuff. "Ok, what is it?"

Lee back-flipped and raised his arms into a fighting stance. "Fight me!"

"Huh?! Why?"

"Well, if I'm going to join your group as a follower, I need to know that I am weaker than my leader."

Takaakira sighed. "Lee! This isn't a dictatorship, alright?! If you join the band, you get to have a say in things too!"

"Oh", said Lee, lowering his stance. But he then said, "Either way, it's almost spring, so the lotus flower of Konoha must prepare to bloom!"

"Huh? What the heck does that mean?"

"In other words, Konoha's blue beast, Rock Lee, is about to enter the spring-time of youth, so he must prepare for it!"

"….You just want to fight me anyways, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, but on three conditions: One, We both get to use a weapon. Two, we get to use three jutsus. And three, you can't take your weights off."

Lee gawked at him. "How did you know about my weights?"

Takaakira gave him a painful grin. "I stubbed my toes on something hard on your ankle when I ran into you."

"Oh.. right. Well, let's get started."

------------

Hinata's world stood still as she felt the warm lips of her dream boy touch her cheek. She then looked up at him, scared, yet happy. He smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Hinata. You really are a great friend after all." He held out his hand and she hesitantly slipped hers in his. He shook it vigorously and said "Well, I gotta eat dinner now, so bye!" And with that, he was off. But Hinata still stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened.

--------------

Takaakira drew his bokkuto as Lee brandished a kunai. They took their stance and waited. Digging his foot into the ground, Takaakira charged. As he came closer and closer to Lee, he saw his green opponent take a step back and then saw him jump over him. Takaakira heard a rustle behind him, so he quickly rolled to his side and swung his wooden katana. He heard a clang and saw some sparks fly out of the corner of his eye. He then put one foot under him, pushed out, and jumped clear of his adversary.

Lee stared at Takaakira's bokkuto and said, "That's made out of wood, right? Then why does it sound like it's of metal?"

Takaakira ran his finger along the polished wooden blade, revealing a thin sliver of metal. "Many bokkutos are made purely of wood, but mine is made of a dull blade with wood surrounding it. Also, my bokkuto is made from a special type of wood, the hardest type. "

"Fascinating", muttered Lee. He then twirled his kunai and charged for Takaakira. At the last second, he threw it. Takaakira could barely see the deadly knife as it cut through the air, right at him. Takaakira decided it was time to use his first jutsu. He wound his arms back and swung with all of his might, shouting, "Fuuton-Giri no-jutsu!" As he swung, a sickle-like shockwave flew forward, knocking away the kunai. Lee had no time to stop, since he was running head-on into the shockwave. The collision sent him flying back.

"How in the world did you do that?"

"Well, it's taijutsu, so no seals are needed."

As soon the words left his lips, he saw Lee appear right in front of him. "Konoha Hurricane!" Before he knew it, Takaakira felt several kicks connect with his torso and jaw, sending him high into the air towards the tree. Takaakira tried to regain the grip of his bokkuto when he heard Lee say, "Shadow Leaf Dance!" Takaakira didn't know what he meant, but he knew that he had to fend Lee off while he was in the air. He needed to push off something. His eyes frantically searched for something in reach. A branch! There was a branch a couple feet away! Extending his arm, Takaakira gripped his bokkuto tightly and hacked down on the branch as hard as he could. Using all of his strength, he used the momentum from the strike to twist himself around in midair to face Lee. And then they hit the ground.

Struggling to get up, Takaakira charged at his opponent, who was still stunned, and swung his fist towards Lee's face. It connected. Then he tossed his bokkuto in the air and performed a series of seals. He was about to bite his thumb for blood, but he hesitated and decided not to. As he caught the sword, Takaakira shouted, "Fuuton –Katarengi no-jutsu!" Lee, who managed to bring his arms up, saw Takaakira spinning insanely fast, producing a huge maelstrom-like windstorm. It was as if the wind was a giant who grabbed Lee and picked him up and spun him around. Leaves were stripped off branches and trees bent, threatening to snap. And then it was all over. Lee and Takaakira both managed to stand panting heavily and they both said, "Truce."

--------------

As Lee and Takaakira walked to the Hyuuga compound, Takaakira explained to Lee how to amplify the drums using chakra. "Wood acts as a great medium for chakra, so if you focus the chakra into your hands, you can basically control the volume of your drums."

Just as he finished, they both realized they had come to the Hyuuga mansion. There was Hinata, standing by the door. She was poking her fingers and she had a smile fixed on her scarlet face. Takaakira came up to her and waved his hand in front of her face. But her eyes were closed. Sighing, Takaakira took his guitar and asked Lee for a kunai. Focusing chakra into the kunai, he ran the dulled edge against the metal strings, creating a distorted shredding noise. That brought Hinata back to reality.

"Huh?" she asked, still blushing from before.

"Lee and I are going to my place to start planning. Want to come?"

She nodded and followed them. After Takaakira made some tea for all of them, he said, "Now, are you sure that you all want to do this? I don't want to force you."

Lee took a sip and said, "Even though you didn't force us to join, why should we? What's so important about playing music?"

"Well, when you play music, it helps take your mind off things. It's like a therapy; if you have something bottled up within you, playing music helps bring it out."

"Just like crying," Hinata said.

"Yeah," said Takaakira with a chuckle. "Just like crying."

"Ok, sounds good. Now how are we all going to get instruments?"

"Well, tomorrow my shift at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar ends at 3:00, so how about we all meet then?"

"Great! My mission should be done by then, anyways."

Hinata nodded too.

"Alright," Takaakira said. "It's settled. Three members, three friends!"


	2. We're All In This Together

FYI, sections that are completely italicized are memories/flashbacks. Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Ok! First thing's first! Do you guys know where a music store would be?" asked Takaakira. It was now late afternoon and the three band mates stood outside the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Hmmm", pondered Lee, furrowing his brow. "No, I have no idea."

"W-well first, w-what are we looking for, Takaakira-kun?"

"Well, let's see. We're gonna need a bass guitar, a drum set, and drum sticks."

"Um… Takaakira-kun? I-I think that before we buy instruments, we-we need to buy you new clothes," stuttered Hinata, poking her fingers together.

"Huh? Here we are, planning to buy instruments, and you want me to go shopping for clothes? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Actually, I agree with Hinata-chan, Takaakira-kun. You do look weird wearing the same outfit everyday."

Takaakira just stood, gawking at his new friends. "Guys, what the heck? I wash my clothes everyday! It's not like I go around wearing dirty clothes every single day."

"N-nevertheless, T-Takaakira-kun, it would be better if you wore clothes like ours. Ever s-since I met you, you've worn the same thing over and over.."

Rolling his eyes, Takaakira sighed. "Ok, fine, I'll buy something "Konoha-like", but after that, we really need to focus on finding instruments, ok?"

Both Lee and Hinata nodded in agreement.

---------------

"Come on, you guys, I told you, I found nothing that I like in this store!" Takaakira protested.

But Hinata and Lee were adamant and continued to look for clothes for him to try on. Takaakira grudgingly tried on shirt after shirt, grimacing at how he looked. Finally, after the pile of rejected clothes turned into a mound, Takaakira decided to go look for something himself. As he walked down the aisles, he casually glanced at the various shirts, vests, and jackets. As he moved towards the end of the aisle, something caught his attention.

"Lee-kun! Hinata-chan! I think I found something!"

Lee and Hinata rushed over to where Takaakira was standing. He turned around to face them and brandished the clothes on the hanger, grinning. "Well? How's this?"

Lee scratched his head in confusion. "Takaakira-kun… It's just a black sweatshirt with a hood… and a big green Konoha symbol in the front."

"I know, isn't that something? Hinata-chan, now I can wear a sweatshirt just like yours. See? It even has a zipper."

"Takaakira-kun, are you sure you want to wear that? It's really simple and plain."

Takaakira shrugged and said, "I think it's rather nice. Anyways, let me try it on."

And so, the teenager unzipped the sweatshirt and put it on. As he looked at Hinata and Lee, they both couldn't help but admit that it suit him very well.

"Ta-Takaakira-kun, you look very n-nice", Hinata commented.

Lee gave Takaakira a thumbs-up in agreement. "Although it's slightly big on you, I'm sure you can roll up the sleeves."

"In that case, I suggest that we pay for this and continue our search for what we originally set out to find."

Hinata and Lee looked at each other, and then, said together, "Ok!"

--------------

The sun had just set, and Takaakira, Lee, and Hinata found themselves sitting on a bench, resting their soar feet.

"I'm sorry, Takaakira-kun. I guess everything was too expensive. Even if we had combined all the money we had, we would never be able to afford a drum set and a bass guitar."

"Ta-Takaakira-kun, does this me-mean we won't be able to play?"

Takaakira huffed in frustration and hesitantly said, "No… no Hinata-chan, of course we will! Even if we can't afford instruments from the music store, that doesn't mean we should stop looking."

And, so, the trio agreed to keep looking. As they walked towards the bookstore, Takaakira noticed a small shop sign right on its door. It read, "**The Mighty Hotel Tango 44: Store of Curiosity. Second floor of the bookstore**." He stopped walking and thought, "_Hmm… maybe we could find something there worth buying."_ He then turned to Hinata and Lee and said, "Guys, what do you think of the store on top of the bookstore?"

Hinata's calm expression turned urgent as she started to squirm and poke her fingers together. "Ta-Takaakira-kun, nobody's gone into that store before…it's…it's forbidden."

"Huh? What does that mean, Hinata-chan?"

"Well, it's not forbidden, Takaakira-kun, but Hinata-chan has a point. No one has gone into that store for a long time."

"And why's that, Lee-kun?"

"At night, the bookstore owner says that weird noises like screams come from behind the door, and many say that the old man who owns the shop is scary and used to be an assassin."

"Right… well, I'm still going up. Are you guys going to come?"

Lee paused and said with fire in his eyes, "There's no way I'll lose to Takaakira-kun in courage! I won't lose! I'm in the spring-time of youth! Konoha's blue beast, Rock Lee won't back down!"

"……"

Takaakira then turned to Hinata, who still looked scared and worried. "Hinata-chan, what about you? Are you coming?"

"Takaakira-kun, I-I want to, but…but… I'm"

"Hinata-chan, don't worry about it, you don't have to go in if you don't want to."

"But Takaakira-kun, I- I don't want to be weak! I… I need to go in."

"Hinata-chan, you're not weak. Didn't I tell you before not to worry about what others think about you?"

"Yes… yes you did, Takaakira-kun. But I'd still like to go in. I would… I would like to go in with my friends."

Takaakira grinned as he said, "Well said, Hinata-chan. Besides, if something creepy is in there, we've got the blue beast to protect us."

"Don't mock Master Gai's sayings, Takaakira-kun! If you're sarcastic like that, you'll never beat me."

"…. Yeah… ok, Lee. Let's just go in and see what we can find."

Takaakira then opened the door to the bookstore and held the door open for his friends. Lee led the way past all the bookshelves to the staircase. As they walked up the steps to the old, wooden door, Takaakira started to hear noises come from behind it. It sounded like screaming and sinister howling. He felt his heart beat as Lee's trembling hand reached for the door and turned the knob. He then opened it.

As the door opened, the screams got louder and louder. Yelling, Lee charged forward with his eyes closed. Takaakira's eyes frantically searched from where the screams were coming from. And then he saw them. A pair of loudspeakers. Lee kept on running forward till he collided with something. It was a suit of armor. With a loud clang, the suit fell apart and Lee was flat on the floor, rubbing his head. The screaming stopped abruptly and a ragged voice shouted, "Who's there?"

Suddenly, an old man stepped out from behind a big stack of books. He had a cane and fumbled for his spectacles in his coat pocket. As he put his glasses on, he squinted and said, "Egad! Customers! Come in, come in, youngsters. Welcome to the Mighty Hotel Tango 44!" Everyone had a surprised look on their faces. The old man hobbled towards them and asked, "What can I do for you on this beautiful night?"

Takaakira regained his composure and said, "Hello, I'm Takaakira… sorry for the mess."

"Eh? What's that? Speak up kid, I can't hear ya."

Takaakira then said louder, "I said my name is Takaakira."

"What? You're a kira?"

"MY NAME IS TAKAAKIRA", shouted the youth.

"Takaakira? That's a nice name. Who's your girlfriend and what happened to my suit of armor?"

Takaakira sighed and took out his notepad from the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and wrote: **The girl is ****not**** my girlfriend. Her name's Hyuuga Hinata and my friend Rock Lee accidentally knocked over the armor.**

He then handed the notepad to the old man, who read it and cackled, "Oh really? Well, it's a shame, boy. She sure is a pretty one. You don't come around a girl like that every day. Anyways, don't worry about the armor. Now, what can I do for you?"

Takaakira took the pad back and wrote: **Well, first, where do all the screams come from? Second, we're here to buy some instruments. Do you have any?**

The old man squinted as he read the notepad again and said, "I'm Tetsuo. I really like to watch horror films, but I'm hard of hearing, so I put the volume up as high as it can go. Hmm… why don't you follow me. I'll show you where the instruments are."

Takaakira nodded as Lee and Hinata followed him. As they followed the old man past tables and shelves, they couldn't help but stare. There were so many interesting things everywhere: swords covered in gold and jewels, masks of ancient tribes, tapestries with primitive drawings, grand pieces of pottery, and paintings of many different colors. When they came to a table, the three friends gasped as they saw all the instruments. Flutes were scattered everywhere, and guitars and violins hung all over the wall. Tetsuo raised his cane and pointed at a guitar and said, "Out of all these instruments, this one's the most interesting. It looks like an electric guitar, but it has no output jack. Word has it that this used to belong to one of the members of the legendary band, the Indigo-Go's. Someone also said that if you find out how to play it, it can sound like an electric guitar as well."

Takaakira reached for the guitar and gently took it off the peg it was on. He then handed it to Hinata. "Try it, Hinata-chan. Play it just like you played my guitar."

Hinata carefully took the guitar and studied it. The body was black, but the panel under the pick-ups and controls had a light blue shade to it. She then put her fingers on the fingerboard, focused some chakra into her hand, and began to play. She smiled as the guitar produced a deep mellow sound. Takaakira smiled and Lee too gave a toothy grin as they both high-fived each other. Takaakira then took his notepad and wrote: **Many thanks, Tetsuo-san! How much for the guitar? Also, do you have a drum set?**

Tetsuo then said, "Sorry, I don't. As for the price…. Hm…. Since you kids are the first customers here this year, I'll cut the price down. How about 9,000 yen?"

As Takaakira nodded and walked towards the cash register, but something caught his eye: a green hat. He picked up the hat and was surprised at how long it was. He tried it on and found it fit perfectly. It hung over the back of his hat. He then tapped Tetsuo on the shoulder and pointed at the hat.

"Hm… that hat is peculiar, isn't it? Supposedly, it once belonged to a hero from a land that existed a long time ago. Hyrule… I think was the name of the land. But that hat was from a land far, far away. You can keep it if you want; no one likes it anyways."

Takaakira beamed and gave him the money for the bass. He then wrote: **Tetsuo-san, wear headphones when you watch your horror films. If you do so, you won't scare your customers away.**

----------------

"Well, Takaakira-kun, what are we going to do about the drum set, now?" asked Lee. With the sky completely dark, the village had come to life with lights. Everywhere, neon signs glowed and lights lit the streets.

"Don't worry Lee, I think we just might have enough money to buy a drum-set now. Let's go back to the music store and see if we can get a bargain."

As they walked into the music store, the salesman greeted them. "Welcome again! Did you change your mind about the drum set and bass guitar?"

"Kind of", responded Takaakira. "Is there any way we could get the drum set for anything cheaper than 20,000 yen?"

The salesman frowned and said, "I'm sorry, I can't do that, sir."

Takaakira sighed and thought for a second. He tapped his foot and paced. Lee stepped forward and said, "Please, sir, we need that drum-set so we can compete in the audition for the performance at Sendagaya's Bar next month!"

"Whoa! You guys are going to perform next month? Awesome!" exclaimed the salesman. "I always go to those performances, and the musicians there are great. Hmm… tell you what: I'll sell the drum set to you for 14,000 yen if you make the audition and give me a free ticket. If not, you owe me another 10,000 yen."

"Done!" Lee said as he shook the man's hand.

----------------

After a long day, Lee invited everyone to his dojo. "Lee, you have a dojo?"

Lee nodded and said, "I built it with my own two hands about two years ago before Naruto-kun left." As they walked up the hill, Takaakira could see the building. It was a plain wooden dojo. As Lee unlocked the door and Hinata flicked the lights on. Takaakira stared at amazement. _Lee built this?!_ thought Takaakira as he looked at the smooth, polished wooden floor.

Hinata un-shouldered her bass guitar as she said, "Lee-kun, shouldn't you get the drum set out?"

"Huh? Oh… yes", said Lee as he took a green scroll from his pouch.

"Honestly, I think that that jutsu the salesman had makes things a lot more convenient", said Takaakira.

Lee mumbled something as he unrolled the scroll and bit his thumb. He then took his bleeding thumb and ran it across the scroll. With a puff of smoke, the green drum set appeared. Lee grinned as he sat on the stool and took out his drumsticks. He first lightly struck his snare drum, but then, he concentrated his chakra to the tips of his sticks and pounded everything with furious energy and speed. It was so loud that Takaakira and Hinata covered their ears, grimacing.

After Lee was done, Hinata took her bass and started to play. She didn't know many notes, but she plucked the ones she knew. A smile played on her lips. Takaakira sat on the bench and looked at his two new friends. _From now on, you guys, we're a team, alright? We're in this together and through thick and thin, I hope we never break up._

----------------

One month later

--------------------

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for: the band of the night! Tonight, we have a couple of young folks from our very own village, playing something… something new. Please welcome them."

Lee, Takaakira, and Hinata walked up onto the stage. There was a scattered applause as Hinata and Takaakira shouldered their guitars and Lee gripped his drumsticks. Takaakira then took the microphone and said, "Hello, everyone, and thanks for coming tonight. We're a new band and we're called "Ocean Star Fire". This first song we're going to play is called _No Name._"

Hinata gulped as she gripped the bass tighter and heard Lee tap his drumsticks together in rhythm. As she heard Takaakira start to play, she forced herself to concentrate. _Remember what he said. Have fun and don't be scared!_ And then she remembered.

------------

_"Hinata-chan, try holding the guitar like this", said Takaakira. Hinata sighed and tried to hold it again. _

_"It's no use, Takaakira-kun. I-I can't play this."_

_Takaakira came up behind her and gripped her arms to position them right. "There you go. It's not hard to hold it like that, is it?"_

_Hinata looked up at him. "N..no."_

_Takaakira then smiled at her and said, "Hinata, you'll do fine, alright? Lee and I believe in you, so don't you dare give up."_

_Hinata then turned to face Takaakira, hanging her head and letting the guitar hang from her shoulders. "Takaakira-kun… I… I don't want to be a loser," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek._

_"You're not a loser. Where did you ever get that idea?"_

_Hinata gripped the hem of her shirt and squeezed, tears welling up in her eyes. She leaned against the wall and slid down. She then managed to choke, "Because my father said so. He doesn't care for losers. And he told me that practicing for this is pointless because I wouldn't be able to play." She curled up into a ball and sobbed. _

_Takaakira then did the unthinkable. He took her arms and pulled her up to stand. Hinata was so surprised that she looked up at him again with a sad, puzzled look. "Hinata-chan, back up a second. You know what a real loser is? A real loser is someone who's so scared of losing, they don't even try. Now you're trying, aren't you?"_

_Hinata tried to smile as she nodded, but it came out crooked. "Well, then you're not a loser, ok? We're gonna have fun when we do this. And if people boo us, we can tell them all to go to hell. We're playing for our own reasons, right? In that case, what do you care what other people think so long as you reach your dreams?" Takaakira then used his hand to wipe the tears from her face and handed her his handkerchief. As she wiped her eyes, Hinata's smile grew. She was glad that finally, she had a friend to whom she could tell her problems to, a friend with whom she can talk to about anything._

_"Thank-thank you, Takaakira-kun."_

_Takaakira then gave her a silly grin and said, "Hinata-chan, you're gonna blow everyone out of the water that night. They won't know what hit them."_

_Hinata then tried to hold her guitar again the correct way. As she did so, she started to play. And thus, she gave it her all to learn how to play._

_-----------------_

As they finished the song, the crowd had scattered claps. There were actually some "Boo"s. Takaakira sighed and signaled Lee by holding up three fingers. _Master Bedroom, _Lee thought. _He wants us to play "Master Bedroom_?" Lee then shrugged and started to play the drums as Takaakira strummed the first chord. _I hope I can maintain my chakra and strength. Takaakira-kun and I worked so hard_, thought Lee.

----------------

_Lee hacked down on the cymbals in frustration. He then got up from the stool and stormed out of the dojo. "What's wrong with me?! Why can't I get this right?!" he thought._

_Just then, he heard Takaakira step up behind him. "Lee-kun, are you alright?"_

"_No, Takaakira-kun, I'm not alright! Why can't I play right? Am I too weak?"_

_Takaakira shook his head and said, "It's not a matter of strength for you. It's a matter of control. You've got great stamina to pound the drums, but what you need is control."_

_Lee still had his back to Takaakira and said, "You're going to need to find a new drummer. I can't do this. I'd let you guys down."_

_Takaakira clapped a hand to turn Lee around and gave him an angry look. "Lee-kun! Don't say that! Just because I said you might need control, doesn't mean I said you should leave! You've got great strength and this might be an obstacle for you, but you know something? Ever since we started playing, I noticed that you're a hard worker. In that case, why would Hinata and I want a new drummer? He wouldn't be as strong, nor would he have the will to go on, even when times are tough, right? So don't ever talk about giving up!"_

_Lee was a bit flabbergasted by Takaakira's speech, but then he turned around and looked up at the stars. As he turned around, he flashed his famous grin with a thumbs up and said, "Thank you, Takaakira-kun! You're right! I'm in the springtime of youth! I can't let a small obstacle stop me! By hard work alone, I will plow through any obstacle!"_

_Takaakira then smiled, gave Lee a high-five and said, "That's the Blue Beast of Konoha I know! Lee-kun, I never thought I'd say this, but on that night, when you're playing, just remember that together, we'll be playing when we're in the springtime of youth!"_

_-------------------_

As the trio finished their song, more people from the audience cheered, but still, quite a few people booed. Then one person stood out and shouted, "You call this music? This is nothing but a bunch of noise. What's the matter, kids? Can't you play louder? Or are your wet ears too weak for a little more volume."

The crowd snickered, but Takaakira took the microphone and replied, "Fine. I don't think we were planning to play this, but if it's loud you want, it's loud you'll get."

"Oh yeah, like you can play anything with that wimpy guitar, green hat boy! Isn't it time for you to go to bed?" More laughter.

Takaakira struggled to keep down his anger as he turned to Hinata and Lee. "Should we play it?" They both nodded. As Lee tapped his sticks together again, Takaakira thought_, Thank you, Lee-kun. Thank you Hinata-chan. Thank you for sticking by my side._

----------------

_As Lee and Hinata collapsed panting, Takaakira managed to stand and said, "Lee-kun, that was incredible!" _

_Lee was still trying to soothe his burning arms as he said to Takaakira, "If I hadn't had such a mission today, I would've been able to go faster, but…."_

_Takaakira frowned as he sat down, trying to retune his guitar. " Hinata-chan? Lee-kun? Am I pushing you too hard? I…I am…. Aren't I? I'm sorry. I always rush things", he said, looking up at them. "I know you both work hard at missions, but I guess I really want us all to play the best we can."_

_Hinata was still wiping the sweat off her face as she still held the pick in her fingers. Lee also wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried to massage his arms._

_"Why do you guys stick with me? Aren't I nothing but a weird outsider who pushes his comrades to the edge?"_

_At that, Hinata and Lee both got up and walked to Takaakira. Lee looked down at him and said, "Takaakira-kun, we're friends, aren't we? And friends always stick together, no matter what happens."_

_"E-even if we might have different-different reasons for playing, both Lee and I share one reason in common: we want to spend time with our new friend."_

_Takaakira looked up at them and smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "You guys… you're the best. Here I am, a complete nobody who comes into town, and nevertheless, you guys think of me as your friend. I… I don't know what to say."_

_Hinata blushed a bit as she said, "Takaakira-kun, you've helped me so much… that…. That… I… can't consider you as anything else but a really good friend."_

_Lee took Takaakira by the hand and pulled him up. "Didn't you say we're all in this together? Then don't worry. Takaakira-kun, you told me not to leave the band, right? Well, then don't you dare do the same thing!"_

_"Guys…Thank you" said Takaakira as he felt tears of joy run down his face._

_-------------_

Takaakira started to play his guitar again. This time it was much more softer. He ignored the constant barrage of insults as he continued to play. After about a minute, he and Hinata both retuned their guitars and refocused their chakra. At the same time, Lee started to hit the cymbals. As they continued to play in unison, Takaakira started to hit chords harder. It sounded as if there were sudden explosions of sound amidst the ambience. Then Hinata also started playing. The bass let out a dark, heavy noise. Then, the music shifted back to a peaceful harmony. As Takaakira started to play softly again, as Lee started to pound the drums. He started to feel the rhythm run up his body. As his head bobbed, Takaakira turned the volume up and focused more chakra. The guitar let out heavy raspy chords and the cymbals crashed, silencing all people in the audience. Then Lee started to tap the cymbals. Harder. Takaakira was now completely caught into the beat, his head bobbing up and down. Five minutes into the song, and they were just getting started.

The music went quiet. Only for thirty seconds. Then Takaakira and Lee raised their volume again. Hinata started to pluck her strings faster and with more intensity. She could feel the music get higher and stronger. Then, at a crescendo, Hinata heard Takaakira strum his guitar fiercely. Remembering what to do, Hinata started to slap her bass. It felt as if the music was running through her veins. Then, unable to take it anymore, Hinata started to sway with the beat. She started to pivot and jerk her head up and down to the beat. She knew that she looked weird, but since she was caught in the intensity of the music, she found that she didn't care. Then the song was over.

------------

_"Come on, Naruto-kun, you'll love it," said Takaakira as Naruto was finishing up his ramen._

_Looking up from his bowl, Naruto said, "I don't know, Taka. I mean, who's playing that night?"_

_"We are, of course."_

_Naruto almost choked. As he gasped for breath, he said, "We? Who's we?"_

_"Me, Hinata-chan, and Lee-kun."_

_"Hinata and Fuzzy Brows? You guys can play?"_

_Takaakira raised an eyebrow and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing-nothing. Ok, I'll come. It'd be great to see friends on the stage."_

_"I'm sure Hinata-chan will appreciate it", said a reluctant Takaakira._

_"Really? In that case, I'll definitely go. She might be a weird girl, but you know, I really do like her"._

_At that, Takaakira felt envy creep up from his stomach again._

_-------------_

The crowd was stunned. They couldn't believe that they heard such music from three kids. What type of music was it? No one had ever heard that type of music before. Their ears were ringing and their hands were shaking. The band didn't even sing.

Ocean Star Fire didn't give the audience a chance to react; they jumped right into the next song. Two seconds of silence and then Takaakira started to play again. Both hands flew up to the fingerboard as he played with intense energy. Lee was now striking the drums with all of his might, focusing more chakra to make the drums louder. Then he stopped pounding and went quiet. Takaakira kept playing the same notes over again as Hinata struck more notes, running her hand up and down the fingerboard. A flurry of drum strikes mixed with deep underlying tones of bass and fierce screeches of guitar. Then Takaakira lowered his volume to let Hinata take the lead. The guitar only made a plucking noise, but the bass seemed to shout out. And then Takaakira turned the volume up and everyone else stopped playing so the guitar screeched out alone. Then the bass came in and so did the drums. Lee struck his snare drum with one arm while using the other to clash the symbols. Hinata lightened her chakra focus to make the bass sound lighter. Takaakira focused more chakra to make the guitar deeper. Together, they played chords with insane energy. Hinata's long hair was now soaked in sweat, but she kept playing relentlessly. She felt all of her fear, anger, and timidity fly out on the notes she played. Takaakira also felt sweat run down his face but kept on playing. Guitar shouts intertwined with bass moans. Then they decided to fade, leaving only the drums. Lee's arms felt like they were on fire, but he kept on pounding them. This was his moment to shine in the springtime of youth. Counting the beats, Hinata and Takaakira prepared themselves. As Lee hit the snare drum one last time, Takaakira jumped in the air and struck the next note. Then he and Hinata unleashed a barrage of harsh and heavy notes that lasted only twenty seconds but rang through every single persons' ears.

---------------

_"I don't know, Hinata, I might have a date that night."_

_"Please, Kiba-kun! Please come! It would mean a lot to me if you would come."_

_Kiba looked at Akamaru who gave a hearty bark. He then smiled at her and said, "In that case, I'll definitely come!"_

_Smiling, Hinata then turned to Shino, who leaned against a tree. "Shino-kun? Would you please come to our performance? You-you won't have seen anything like it!"_

_Hinata couldn't tell if Shino smiled as well, but heard him say, "Alright…. I will come. But I don't know what to expect."_

_Hinata looked at the clear sky and gave a sigh of relief. "At least there will be some people who are my friends in the audience," she thought. _

_---------------_

After the second song had finished, the audience still couldn't speak. Everyone's ears were ringing and they all felt numb. _Just who are these kids?_

The trio decided to take a quick break and opened their complementary water bottles. They sucked greedily, trying to fend off the heat that came from within them. Takaakira took off his hat and sweatshirt while Hinata did the same. Lee unzipped his vest and rolled his sleeves._ Just you wait, Gai-sensei. I'll make you proud!_

-----------

"_What is this you want me to go to, Lee?"_

"_It's a performance. I'll be playing in it."_

_Gai turned around and gave Lee the thumbs up. "Right then! I'll be there! Lee?"_

"_Yes sensei?"_

"_Remember you're in the springtime of youth! Show the audience that you are the lotus flower of Konoha."_

_Lee returned the thumbs up and said with a grin, "Yes, sir!"_

_-------------_

Ocean Star Fire started to play again. Takaakira played the guitar delicately as did Lee with the drums. Hinata nodded at Takaakira as she started to play louder. After a minute, the trio's volume grew louder and louder. Takaakira started playing with beat and then faded off, leaving Hinata to play with Lee's drums. As her notes went higher, Takaakira started to come in louder. Then as one, Hinata and Takaakira played the same harmony, creating more walls of harsh music. They continued in their song letting it captivate their audience. Takaakira reduced the chakra focus again, gently plucking his strings. For a couple seconds, silence seemed to dominate the song, except for Takaakira's hushed guitar. Then, bringing down his arms, Lee crashed the cymbals and Takaakira refocused his guitar to make its tone heavier. Hinata kept at the bass, swaying with the music until it went quiet again. With Takaakira out of the picture, Hinata started playing again with Lee's faint cymbals in the background. Then Takaakira's guitar gradually came back in and then the song went into another intense phase. Hinata felt herself bend over and over with the music. Takaakira and Hinata refocused their chakra to make their guitars sound equally heavy and dark. The notes were fierce and sinister as they continued to drill into the audience's ears. Then Lee and Hinata stopped, leaving Takaakira's now-calm and quiet guitar to soothe the audience. And then he stopped.

At first, no one could say anything. How could they? After all that had just happened, how could anyone speak, let alone feel? A couple seconds passed by before someone started clapping. It was Shino. Pretty soon, everyone recovered from their state of shock and started to clap. Then, people cheered, cheered so loud, that people outside the bar could hear the applause. Takaakira then looked at Hinata and Lee. They both had a tired look on their faces and their clothes were drenched in sweat. But in his opinion, they never looked better.

-------------

Most of the people left already, so the trio decided to pack up and leave. As they walked out the door, they saw a crowd waiting for them. It was Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Gai, and someone else. Naruto and Kiba ran to Hinata. "Hinata, you were awesome!" exclaimed Kiba. "Who knew you could play like that!"

Naruto then came up her, grinning. "Hinata… that was… that was so cool! I never knew you had it in you!" He then proceeded to hug her, almost lifting her off her feet. "Hinata, you were really incredible! I wish I could be like you!"

Hinata, despite her fatigue, felt her heart pound harder than Lee's drums. But she sighed in relief. At last, the boy who she had loved for so long had finally noticed her. What's more, he was actually impressed with her! She felt herself swooning, but used the rest of her strength to stay conscious.

Meanwhile, Gai was hugging Lee, tears of joy streaming down his face. "Lee! You did it! You have achieved manhood. You obliterated all obstacles and shined in that performance. Shined!" Even though Lee felt his master choking him, he tightened his grip, saying, "Thank you, Gai-sensei. Konoha's lotus has finally bloomed!"

As Takaakira saw the scene unfold before his eyes, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see someone facing him. He must have been at least Takaakira's age. As he made direct eye contact, he said, "I apologize for what I said at the beginning," but not a trace of regret was on his face. Takaakira felt a shiver go down his spine as he saw the teenager's blank expression with black eyes and small mouth.

"It's alright. But why did you do so in the first place?"

The kid shrugged nonchalantly as he said, "I don't know. I just think it's fun to insult people especially when I can surpass them. At first, I thought I could surpass you in playing the guitar, but I guess I was wrong."

Takaakira felt disturbed by the boy's apathy, but he was brought back to reality as he heard Naruto shout, "Hey, Sai! If you talk to Taka anymore, he'll collapse from boredom. Let's go home!"

And with that, the kid got up and left, leaving Takaakira confused.

After their friends had left, Takaakira, Lee, and Hinata walked back.

"Well, this is where my house is. See you guys tomorrow!" said Lee as he unlocked his door.

Hinata and Takaakira waved as they continued to walk. As they got closer to the Hyuuga compound, Takaakira said, "Whoo. What a day!"

Hinata nodded in agreement blankly. "Hey, Hinata-chan! Snap out of it. Is it too much to ask that you keep your head from going over the clouds until you get home?"

"Ta-Takaakira-kun! What was that supposed to mean?"

Takaakira smiled wickedly as he said, "I think you can take a stab at it. I saw you with Naruto."

Hinata started to blush again, but unlike before, she felt a sense of amusement. She gathered a small amount of chakra into her finger as she flicked the back of his head.

"Ow! Geez, Hinata-chan, I was just kidding".

"Oh… so-sorry, Takaakira-kun."

But then Takaakira turned around and poked her in the forehead. "Not!"

And then Takaakira started running as Hinata planned on striking him with the Jyuuken-jutsu.

Takaakira stopped in front of Hinata's front door, panting. "Ok-Ok! I surrender! Just don't hit me!"

Hinata laughed as she unlocked her door and muttered, "As expected, Takaakira-kun. Since you're not a shinobi, how can you ever be brave?"

"Ok, Hinata-chan? This "non-shinobi" crap is really starting to bother me, so if you want to spar again, I won't show you any mercy."

Hinata smiled as she felt the power of playing with Takaakira's emotions. "Goodnight, Takaakira-kun."

Sighing, Takaakira turned around, but just before he started to walk away, he heard Hinata again.

"Takaakira-kun?"

He turned around to see her smiling at him. "Thank you".

He smiled back and said, "Goodnight… friend."

0o0o00000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's note: To whomever is reading this: Thank You! Thank you for reading my story! Please leave comments if possible. If you're curious to know the songs that Takaakira, Hinata, and Lee played, this is it:

"No Name" by the Spiritual

"Master Bedroom" by the Spiritual

"Carpe" by Russian Circles

"Death Rides A Horse" by Russian Circles

"Enter" by Russian Circles

You can find most of these songs on myspace

Also, to anyone who's interested, Takaakira played the following songs on guitar alone in the first chapter:

"In The Sun"

"Empty Station"

"Lost In Museum"

All songs are by Midoriyama.


	3. Achieving Dreams and Breaking Bonds

"Alright! For the show last night, I'd say you earned… 50,000 yen," said the bar owner.

Takaakira's eyes went wide with astonishment. _Jeez! I thought we did ok, but 50,000 yen?!_

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"Hm? Oh… no-no. Everything's fine. Thank you!" replied Takaakira as he received an envelope.

"No problem."

Takaakira then ran outside to Lee and Hinata, who were sitting on a bench. "Lee-kun! Hinata-chan! I just got our salary!"

They both looked up to see Takaakira opening the envelope with a huge grin on his face.

"H-how much did we get, Takaakira-kun?"

"50,000 yen."

"50,000 yen?!" exclaimed Lee.

"Uh-huh. Now since we all get an equal share, I'd say that we each earn… I dunno, around 16,000 yen. But why don't we address this issue at your dojo, ok, Lee-kun?"

---------------

"Ok, so now what do we do?"

Takaakira shrugged as he stretched out his arms and lay on the polished wooden floor. "I honestly don't know, Lee-kun. We don't work for a records label or anything… so it's really up in the air."

"What's a record company, Takaakira-kun?"

"Hinata-chan! You really don't know?"

"Well, neither do I, Takaakira-kun."

"Really? Well… how do I put it? Hmm… a records label is a company that makes tapes or records from bands. The bands play for the records company for money and get their music sold everywhere. Doesn't Konoha Spirits work for a company?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they do, because it seems everyone listens to them somehow."

"Ok, whatever, Lee-kun, we still haven't decided what we're going to do next."

"W-well, Takaakira-kun, I managed to get this," said Hinata as she handed him a sheet of paper.

Takaakira took the paper and looked at it. It read: ** Looking For Music? Get Ready For the Annual Konoha Music Festival, Starring: Konoha Spirits. Admission is 500 Yen.** Then, at the bottom, it read: **For any other band that would like to play after Konoha Spirits, auditions will be held on June 13****th****. Cost for audition is 5000 Yen.** "Ok, never mind. I guess we'll audition for this. Great job, Hinata-chan," said Takaakira as he hand it to Lee. Lee read it and looked up with a blaze of passion in his eyes.

"The Lotus Flower of Konoha shall bloom not once, but twice! And not in spring, but in the heat of summer, when everything living reaches its potential and the essence of youth reaches its limit! We cannot lose that audition!"

"…. Well put, Lee-kun… What do you think, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata kept her hand to her mouth, trying to stifle the quiet laughter that escaped her lips. "I agree. We should really try to--try to play for this festival."

"Alright, it's settled then! Konoha Music Festival it is!"

Lee and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement, but Lee then asked, "What are we going to play for the audition?"

"I don't know, Lee-kun. M-Maybe it's better if we come up with some more new songs. I mean, we-we shouldn't play the same thing over and over, right, Takaakira-kun?"

"Yes, good point, Hinata-chan. I think we also need a new band name. The other band name was too… too plain."

"Ok, sounds good. Oh, by the way, can either of you point me to the Hokage's Headquarters?"

Hinata's eyes went wide with surprise and confusion as she asked, "Why-why do you want to got there, Tak-Takaakira-kun?"

"I wanted to see if I can talk to the Fifth Hokage about something."

"A-alright, Takaakira-kun. Follow me."

--------------

As Takaakira and Hinata made their way to the front entrance of the red building, Hinata stopped.

"I'm sorry, Takaakira-kun. I have to get back to training. I can't go with you."

"It's alright, Hinata-chan. Thank you for taking me to Headquarters."

And with that, he went through the front door.

-------------

"I'm sorry, sir. At the moment, the Fifth is busy with something else. But if you wait, she might be able to fit you in."

"Alright, I guess I will wait. Thank you."

Takaakira sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. As he waited, thoughts flooded his head. _What can we come up for songs? It seems like we might need some more help. Also, I wonder how Hinata-chan is doing with Naruto-kun…. Why-why doesn't she know that I'm… that I… love her? _ Takaakira wanted to get lost in his thoughts, but he knew that if he thought any longer, it would hurt him. So he sighed and tried to close his eyes and sleep.

-------------

"Sir? Sir," asked the secretary as she shook Takaakira from his sleep. "Tsunade –sama is ready to see you."

Takaakira yawned as he got up and said, "Thank you." He then walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Takaakira then opened the door and walked in. He was a bit surprised to see that a young woman sat at the desk. As she looked up, he regained his composure and bowed respectively. "Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama."

"Hello…. What's your name, again? I've never seen you before."

"My name is Takaakira. I'm here to report."

"Report what?"

"Reporting for Root."

Hokage Tsunade's eyes shot up to Takaakira. "What do you know about Root?"

"I know that it was run by Danzo-sama…. Here's my identification," said Takaakira as he dug into his pocket to pull out his passport and handed it to her.

"Shizune!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" said the attendant as she stepped forward from the window behind the desk.

"Take Takaakira's passport and see if you can get me his file."

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama! Right away!"

As the assistant ran out, Tsunade turned her eyes back to Takaakira. "Why exactly are you here, Takaakira?"

"I want a job."

"A job? Well, what type of job?"

"I'd like to apply for the ANBU Black Ops Squad."

Tsunade tried her best to hide her expression of shock and said, "That might be difficult. Do you even hold any shinobi rank at all?"

Takaakira was about to reply, but was cut off as Shizune came in with a folder. "Here, Tsunade-sama. This is his personal record."

Tsunade said thank you as she opened the folder and looked at it. She then proceeded to ask Takaakira questions.

"You are, fifteen, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you have no shinobi rank?"

"…No… I do not."

"You're from Gizmaluke Island?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Why don't you tell me your story, then. I have your records here, so don't try to lie."

Takaakira sighed as he started to talk. "I was born on Gizmaluke Island, Konoha's farthest post, near the Hidden Village of Mist. Its purpose was to investigate any suspicious activity in the Hidden Village of Mist and to warn Konoha of any ambush. My parents were both shinobi who served as guards for the island. At the same time, Root, the training program for future ANBU members had a secret training ground in the middle of the island. Although I had not previous shinobi training, Root's leader, Danzo-sama, chose me to start training. From then on I trained under the secret Root division in hopes of becoming a part of ANBU. But last year, something happened. At the middle of the night, Gizmaluke was ambushed. No one was able to find out who the enemy was, but they did manage to cut off our communication system. Everyone was ordered to be evacuated. Root trainees, including myself were ordered to evacuate as soon as possible and to eventually make our way to Konoha Village to report that Gizmaluke has fallen. As everyone evacuated, all adult shinobi were ordered to stay behind. I don't know what they were planning, but soon after all civilians escaped, a huge explosion decimated the island, wiping away all traces of life. Anyways, many of the Root trainees were hunted down by unknown enemy ships, so… there are only a few of us left."

Tsunade nodded as she looked up from the file. "So you're here to finally become a member of ANBU?"

Takaakira nodded. "Your file says that you have excellent performance, but you have trouble with following "rules". Would you care to explain what this means?"

"One of the main teachings of Root was to eliminate emotions and become nobody. We were to be weapons, not people. My instructor did often say that I failed at being a cold, remorseless person. He said that I would never kill my emotions. I think he also said that sometimes I would have fits of blood lust and wrath. But other than that, I don't know."

"Hm… Well, your record tells me you are quite skilled. You have already mastered one form of chakra manipulation and have, according to what the file says, a "special" ability. Thus, with that in mind, I will let you apply for ANBU. However, before you do, you must do one thing to prove yourself."

"And what's that, Tsunade-sama?"

"You must pass the Chuunin Exams… alone."

----------------

Takaakira collapsed against the back of the tree, sweating and breathing hard. The day had just begun, but so much had happened. After he told Lee and Hinata that he was going to be gone for a couple of days, he headed off to take the exam. The first part was a written exam in which there were ten exceedingly hard questions. _Luckily,_ thought Takaakira_, I knew all of the_ _questions from Root teachings. _After the writing section, Takaakira then had to go with the genin to one of the training grounds, which was known as "The Forest of Death". The mission was simple: given either a heaven or earth scroll, teams must acquire a complete set or pair of scrolls consisting of one heaven and one earth scroll. Then, everyone was to meet at the central tower for further instructions. But as Takaakira pressed his back against the tree and gripped his bokkuto tighter, he began to remember what had happened earlier that day with his friends.

------------------

_"Takaakira-kun! Are you really going to take the Chuunin Exams?"_

_Lee, Hinata, and Takaakira sat around the fire pit in Takaakira's room, sipping tea._

_"It appears so, Lee-kun."_

_"Well, judging by how you fought me, you should do fine, Takaakira-kun. Remember, hard work is the essence of success."_

_"Thank you, Lee-kun. I'll remember that." Then turning to Hinata, Takaakira asked, "Hinata-chan? Can I borrow some of your shuriken and kunais?"_

_Hinata nodded as she got up and ran to get them. When she came back panting, she looked up at him and said, "Ta-Takaakira-kun, why are you doing this? You-you're not taking the exam just because I teased you, right?"_

_"No, Hinata-chan, I'm not. I have my own reasons for doing it. But if it makes you feel better, that's one of my personal reasons" replied Takaakira with a mischievous grin._

_Hinata couldn't help but smile as she slapped his arm. "You're horrible!"_

_"Sorry. Well, I'm off."_

_"Good luck, Takaakira-kun," said Lee, winking with a thumbs-up and a toothy white smile._

_"…Alright, Lee-kun, thank you!"_

_"Takaakira-kun!"_

_Takaakira turned around to see Hinata slightly blushing and poking her fingers. But she managed to smile at him and look at him directly in the eye. "Please be careful."_

_Takaakira fixed his green hat and nodded._

_---------------_

Footsteps. He heard footsteps.

Takaakira gritted his teeth in anger as he gripped his hilt tighter. He heard footsteps getting closer. Closer. Then, without a word, Takaakira sprung from his hiding place. Using the moment of shock to his advantage, Takaakira brought his bokkuto back and slashed it in the air, shouting, "Fuuton Giri no-jutsu!" The shockwave hit all three shinobi simultaneously, slamming two into the trees. They blacked out instantly. The third one flew into the shrubs. The scared shinobi then struggled to get up and started to run. But Takaakira drew his arm back with a good-sized rock the size of an egg, aimed, and threw. The speeding missile hit the boy in the back of the head, and he fell without a sound. Takaakira quickly ran over to each of the unconscious shinobi and checked their pockets for the scroll. To his dismay, it was an earth scroll: the same scroll he had. Sighing, he picked up his bokkuto and walked on, leaving the shinobi the way they were.

----------------

As the forest grew darker, Takaakira began to worry. He still hadn't found a group with a heaven scroll. With the first day gone, he only had two more days. He leaned against a tree as he closed his eyes. He was about to drift to sleep when he felt something tickle his cheek. His eyes snapped open as he saw something that resembled a giant snake rub his cheek. But it was something else. Before he knew it, something heavy landed on his shoulders. Whatever it was, it had no fur and was extremely prickly. Takaakira tripped on his back as he felt the thing cling to his chest. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he found himself looking into a pair of bulging, black dead eyes. His vision also made out two huge antennae and an oversized pair of pincer jaws. It was a giant bug! The bug's pincers snapped at his face as Takaakira's hands flew up and tried to knock the bug away. Thinking quickly, Takaakira grabbed the bug's spiny forelegs and bent them backwards as far as he could. With a snap and a sickening squirt, the limbs came off. As the bug jumped back, Takaakira gasped in horror: It was a five-foot giant cricket! Grabbing his bokkuto and driven by adrenaline, Takaakira hacked down at the insect's face. The pincers disappeared, but the eyes remained, staring at him with an empty gaze. Utterly disgusted, Takaakira took out a kunai with an explosive tag on it chucked it towards the eyes. As the knife connected, an explosion erupted, wiping out any trace of life within the bug. Takaakira then sighed in relief as he wiped his bokkuto and continued on.

------------------

As Takaakira continued on, he started to feel his stomach growl with hunger. He paused for a second and pulled a rice cake out of his pouch and munched on it thoughtfully. _I wonder what Lee-kun and Hinata-chan had to do for their exam. How did they obtain the scroll?_ But his thoughts were interrupted as he heard something pierce the air and felt pain rip through his back. Instinctively, he pulled the shuriken out of his back. His vision started to blur as he started to feel his legs give out underneath him. _Poison_……

------------------

He heard voices. A yellow haze of light pierced the darkness. Takaakira now was aware that he regained conscious. But he did not open his eyes. He tried to stay as still as possible, fully aware that the enemy was present. He cautiously gave his arms a slight twitch and realized that he was bound to a tree. _Shinobi wire,_ he thought. And then he proceeded to listen to the voices that were talking.

"We really lucked out! It looks like this guy had the earth scroll we were looking for."

"I wonder where the rest of his group is."

"Don't you remember? This guy has no group. He's "the exception"."

"Well, shouldn't we leave and head for the tower?"

"Nah. I want to sleep now. Besides, we have this entire perimeter rigged with explosive tags, and with all of the trees around, no one can see us."

"But shouldn't we take care of the enemy now?"

"Yasunori, you worry too much. The guy was really stupid to let himself get caught. What can he do? Anyways, tomorrow morning, I'd like to teach him a lesson he'll never forget."

Angry, but relieved, Takaakira started to gather chakra into his hands. As his fingertips touched the wire, the chakra traveled through it, weakening it. The string continued to become thinner and thinner until Takaakira knew that he exerted enough force, the string would snap easily. But he wouldn't escape. Not yet. After all, the enemy wasn't going to do anything till morning. _I might as well get some sleep until then._ And with that, he started to drift back to sleep.

---------------

"I said, wake up, idiot!"

Takaakira opened his eyes as he saw one of the genin giving him a wicked grin. "How does it feel to be captured, freak?"

Takaakira just looked up and said, "How does it feel, knowing that you got your scroll just by striking someone in the back, coward?"

The shinobi's look turned sour as he started to glare at Takaakira. He then took Takaakira's bokkuto and swung at his torso. Takaakira felt the wind knocked out of him and a dull, burning pain crawling up his stomach. "Shut up!"

"You're really pathetic, you know that? Triumphing over a disabled guy and beating him with his own weapon and-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Takaakira winced as he received a full blow across the face. He the taste of copper filled his mouth. Glaring at the coward that stood in front of him, Takaakira spat out blood in contempt. And then he started to laugh. It shook the shinobi and sent shivers down his spine. The laughter he heard was not of happiness or humor. It was of malice and cruelty. The laughter was dark and heavy and hovered over the team of shinobi like a sinister black fog.

"What's so funny?!"

Takaakira looked up with an insane smile on his face as he said, "You idiots are all bunched up." And then an explosion of smoke erupted. There was the sound of string snapping as the three shinobi rubbed their eyes from the smoke. Then there was the sound of a flurry of shuriken. As the shuriken whizzed through the air, the three genin heard the sound of twenty…no… thirty shuriken strike the trees and ground. But for some reason, all three genin remained unharmed.

"Hey, drop-out! You must be the worst shot in the world! For all the shuriken you threw, you didn't get one of us!"

"Who said that I wanted to hit you in the first place?"

As the smoke cleared, all three shinobi gasped as they saw. Tied to each and every shuriken was shinobi wire. They were trapped in a web of wire! The string cut into their skin as they realized the horror of it all: they couldn't move! Takaakira appeared, giving them all a dark glare. And then that demonic grin appeared.

"Now that I don't have to worry about you running away…" Takaakira brought up his left hand, which was glowing from chakra. He held out one finger as he touched the wire. Chakra started to travel down the wire, burning everything it touched. The three shinobi screamed in pain as they felt raw energy burn their flesh, eating it. And then it stopped. The other two shinobi passed out, but the one that had Takaakira's bokkuto was still conscious. Takaakira gripped him by the collar and pulled him roughly out of the wire. He then slammed the boy against a tree. "Where are the scrolls?"

The boy tried to glare at him, tried to retaliate any way possible, but he couldn't. He feebly pointed at the pouch by a tree trunk. Takaakira walked over and retrieved his bokkuto and both scrolls. He then heard a noise. Instinctively, his hand went to his back as he caught a kunai. He then turned back to the shinobi, who was trembling. The boy drew another kunai, but Takaakira had already disappeared. He then felt a hand grip him by the collar and pick him up. Takaakira brought the shinobi up. Face to face. Eye to eye. The shinobi trembled as he stared into those eyes that burned with blood lust. Eyes that brought pain… and death. Takaakira let the boy go, and brought his arm back. The shinobi's head jerked instinctively as he felt pain explode in his stomach. He felt Takaakira's fist bury into his stomach, ramming to hit his spine. The shinobi flew back as he hit a tree trunk. Black consumed his vision.

As Takaakira walked away, he paused for a moment, fists clenched and tears forming in his eyes. _No… I won't be like that anymore. I won't kill anyone unless ordered to._ And then he walked back. He plucked all the shuriken and cut the wire. He took all three shinobi and laid them down. He opened his first-aid kit and took out gauze and ointment. He then proceeded to dress their wounds and start a fire. The shinobi who he just punched groaned as blood trickled down . Takaakira wiped up the blood and ran a hand over the boy's stomach, grimacing The abdominal muscles were torn and bleeding. Badly. Sighing, Takaakira focused chakra in his hand and ran them over the wound, knitting the muscles back together. He then waited. As the shinobi's eyes fluttered open, Takaakira simply got up and walked away.

------------------

_Once you get to the tower, open the scrolls._ Takaakira relayed the instructions in his head as he proceeded to open the scrolls. As he did, a puff of smoke appeared as he found himself staring into a pair of eyes. Lavender eyes that were wide with wonder and delight.

"Hello, Takaakira-kun."

"Hinata-chan?! What-what's going on here?"

Hinata smiled as she poked her fingers together, looking down. "W-well, the idea of the scrolls was that once in the tower, one should open the scrolls and would be greeted by one of the Chuunin. I volunteered, but I… I," she said as she looked up at him, smiling. "I had no idea that I would greet you."

For a moment, Takaakira forgot about the uncontrollable malice and regret he was suffering from. As he looked down at Hinata's smile and soft expression of joy, he forgot all about the forest of death and the horrors he himself committed. And then he cocked his head in confusion. "Hinata-chan? Why are you so happy? As much as I'd like to think that you're happy to see me, I know that something else is on your mind."

Hinata started to blush, but her smile remained and her gaze wandered off. And then it hit Takaakira. Sighing, he said, "It's Naruto-kun, isn't it?" Hinata's smile grew as she nodded. Jealousy started to form in the pit of Takaakira's stomach as he asked, "Did he kiss you or something?"

Hinata shook her head. "I.. I sparred with him. He…he said that I was incredible."

Takaakira internally sighed in relief as he said sarcastically, "Wow… Big step. I tell you Hinata-chan, if you keep this up, you'll win his heart for sure."

Hinata then turned around and gave him a sad look. Her smile turned to a frown as her eyes changed from radiant to cloudy with sorrow. She then turned her back to him, and Takaakira started to hear her start to cry. Panic filled Takaakira as he ran to face her, saying, "Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to….to." But when he saw her, she wasn't crying. Her hand was over her mouth, stifling her laughter. The frown vanished and was replaced with another smile. She was obviously enjoying herself. Sighing with relief, Takaakira then stuttered, "H-Hinata-chan! Don't scare me like that! I… I really thought you were- you were…"

Hinata then said "Well, now we are even, right, Takaakira-kun?"

"…. Yes… I guess we are."

-----------------

Hinata then led Takaakira to the arena chamber. It was completely empty. They were the first ones there.

"What's next, Hinata-chan?"

"Well, we have to wait one more day before the others come. Then, the Fifth Hokage will decide what's next."

"I see, well, in that case, I think I'll sit down," said Takaakira as he leaned against the wall. Hinata sat down right next to him and said, "Oh, by the way, Lee-kun and I did something for you. Since you're here now, I might as well show you." And with that, she tossed a blue scroll to him. Takaakira looked at it, puzzled and then it dawned on him. His head turned to face her, raising an eyebrow as he said, "Is this what I think it is?" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"How did you get into my room, then?"

"A good shinobi needs to skilled at infiltration," she replied.

Takaakira then bit his thumb and ran blood across the scroll as his guitar appeared. But when he plucked the strings with the pick, there was no electronic sound resonating. Instead, it sounded acoustic. As he played, Takaakira started to sing. In a gentle voice, he sang:

"_I know that it is freezing but I think we have to walk_

_I keep waving at the taxis; they keep turning their lights off_

_But Julie knows a party at some actor's west side loft_

_Supplies are endless in the evening; by the morning they'll be gone"._

As he sang, Hinata felt nostalgia rise within her. She felt her fantasy world open up, inviting her to dream. But she refused to get lost in her thoughts. _I want to… to stay with…. with Takaakira-kun._ And she continued to listen.

" _When everything is lonely I can be my own best friend_

_I get a coffee and the paper; have my own conversations_

_With the sidewalk and the pigeons and my window reflection_

_The mask I polish in the evening, by the morning looks like shit."_

Takaakira started to sway his head as he felt fatigue overcome him. But he had to finish the song. He had to finish it for Hinata.

" _And I know you have a heavy heart; I can feel it when we kiss_

_So many men stronger than me have thrown their backs out trying to lift it_

_But me I'm not a gamble you can count on me to split_

_The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist._

_You're looking skinny like a model with your eyes all painted black_

_You just keep going to the bathroom always say you'll be right back_

_Well it takes one to know one, kid, I think you've got it bad_

_But what's so easy in the evening, by the morning is such a drag."_

Hinata listened and started to feel nervous. _Is he singing about me?_ _No… No. He wouldn't. We are simply friends. Although I… I…_

" _I've got a flask inside my pocket we can share it on the train_

_If you promise to stay conscious I will try and do the same_

_We might die from medication, but we sure killed all the pain_

_But what was normal in the evening, by the morning seems insane._

_And I'm not sure what the trouble was that started all of this_

_The reasons all have run away but the feeling never did_

_It's not something I would recommend, but it is one way to live_

_Cause what is simple in the moonlight, by the morning never is_

_What's so simple in the moonlight, now is so complicated _

_What's so simple in the moonlight, so simple in the moonlight"_

As Takaakira played the last note and held the last word, he felt his vision fade. Sleep seized him as he leaned his head back and let the guitar slip out of his grip. And then he started to teeter. His head gently landed on Hinata's leg. She gasped audibly and felt adrenaline shoot up to her chest. She thought of moving away, but then she heard him breathing softly, already asleep, with a peaceful look on his face. Hinata had no desire to wake him up, so she gently lowered her legs and placed Takaakira's head on her lap. He stirred a bit, but soon slipped back into slumber. Hinata trembled as she gazed at him. Her heart beat wildly as she took one of her hands to brush away the dirt that was on his face. _Takaakira-kun… pl-please don't say that you like me… because… because I have a feeling that I… I am really starting to like you. And not just as a friend._ As sunlight poured into the window, Hinata looked out into the empty room and sighed. She knew that she was still in love with Naruto, but Takaakira had brought out something new within her. He had brought change. And she knew that he was indeed her best friend now, but… she felt that they could share much more than friendship. But she wouldn't let worries ruin the atmosphere now. As she put her hand to his shoulder, she started to drift to sleep, surrendering to the warmth and gentle bliss that seemed to come from within her. As she closed her eyes, Takaakira also felt himself letting go of his consciousness, letting Hinata's warmth take him to the land of dreams.

------------------------

"Takaakira-kun? Takaakira-kun, wake up."

Takaakira opened his eyes and found himself lying on Hinata's lap. He immediately got up, flustered and embarrassed. But at the same time, deep down, he knew that he had enjoyed the fact that he was so close to her.

"S-sorry, Hinata-chan. I… I guess I just fell asleep."

Hinata gripped the hem of her shirt as she managed to look up at him, her face still slightly scarlet. "It-it's alright, Takaakira-kun. I understand. But I just heard someone come in, so it looks like we should get ready."

Hinata was right; in less than twenty minutes, there were fifteen more shinobi, each group accompanied by a Chuunin. Takaakira had no intention to talk to anyone, so he simply stood there. Each of the genin looked tired and their faces, to some extent, were covered in dirt or blood. But each and every face expressed determination.

After another ten minutes, the Fifth Hokage appeared. As she spoke, Takaakira felt his mind wander. _Why didn't Hinata tell me that I fell asleep on her lap? Or did she… did she just not mind? … I thought she… still loved Nartuo-kun…. No matter. Focus now on achieving your goal. You must pass this exam to become what you've always wanted to become… And to protect what you've vowed to protect._

"If that's the case, let us begin the preliminary matches," said a Jonin.

"Each of you will fight a random opponent selected by the electronic box on the wall. You are to either fight to the death or until either you or your opponent surrenders. If you lose consciousness, you automatically forfeit. Should you choose not to fight, you will be disqualified. Any questions?"

No one budged. _I guess this means I don't have to worry about restraining myself_, thought Takaakira. The electronic screen started to click as two names appeared. It wasn't Takaakira, so he looked away. Five minutes passed as Takaakira heard the winner declared. The next battle was determined. Takaakira read the board and gasped. It read: **Hyuuga Hanabi vs. Oyamada Kawai**. _Is that… could it possibly be?_ Takaakira looked out to the arena and saw a girl with long black hair. She was not as tall as Hinata, but her eyes were much fiercer and the expression on her face was much more cold. As the supervisor told them to begin, the other genin charged at her, brandishing a kunai. He lunged in the air, hoping to stab her. But Hanabi's hand shot up and gripped his wrist. Her other hand glowed blue as she propelled it towards the boy's chest. "Jyuuken!" As he shot backwards, she disappeared. Surprised, Takaakira tried to trace her speed and location. Like a black blur, she dashed behind the boy and struck him behind his neck, defeating him instantly. Takaakira looked at the timer: 2 minutes. He then looked over to Hinata, who also felt uneasy and had a look of sorrow on her face. _So Hinata-chan's younger sister must be stronger than her. But she seems so… so cold._

But Takaakira turned his attention to the electronic screen as it started to click again. This time, he saw his name appear. When he looked back down at the arena, he saw Hanabi walk off the arena. She acted as if nothing happened. Takaakira then leapt down to the arena where he faced his opponent. He proceeded to draw his bokkuto when the supervisor said, "I am sorry, but only kunai and shuriken are allowed; nothing else". Takaakira sighed as he hand over his bokkuto. Things were going to be a bit harder. He saw his opponent grinning wickedly at him as he brandished a kunai. The supervisor then told them to begin. The genin charged at him, readying his kunai knife. Takaakira simply stood there. His opponent aimed for his head, cocking his arm back. As he stabbed it forward, Takaakira's hand flew up and snatched the genin's arm. As the genin struggled to get free, Takaakira felt a smile play on his lips. Blood lust rose within him as he started to laugh. His grip tightened until he heard a snap. The genin screamed as Takaakira drew his arm back and propelled his arm into the boy's neck. The genin's hands went to his throat instinctively as a gurgling noise escaped his mouth. Takaakira then kneeled down as he faced the boy and asked, "Do you give up?"

The boy shook his head, so Takaakira grabbed him and delivered an uppercut sending his opponent high into the air. Takaakira then leapt into the air to join his opponent in a falling dance of pain, taking a kunai knife in each hand. Appearing on top of his opponent, he then brought his leg out and hacked down with all of his might, connecting with the boy's stomach. As the genin hit the floor, Takaakira could see blood coming out of his mouth. Still in mid-air, Takaakira threw both kunai knives, which buried themselves into both of the boy's shoulders. Wincing in pain, the boy slowly got up, taking each kunai out of his shoulders roughly. He then hurled them at Takaakira, who threw something at the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to appear. The genin then saw a glint of metal as five shuriken cut through the air. With his body weighed down in pain, Takaakira's opponent tried to block his face and grimaced as each shuriken buried deep into his torso. Smoke cleared, revealing Takaakira, who held five pieces of shinobi wire in his hand. The genin gasped as he saw that each of the wires were tied to shuriken that were in his body. Takaakira took all of the wires into his right hand and said, "I'll ask you one more time: give up."

With a strangled yell as he charged forward to Takaakira, determined to punch him. Sighing, Takaakira caught the boy's fist and delivered a staggering blow to his face. As the boy stumbled backwards, Takaakira took the wire and started to wrap it around his opponent. He then grabbed the boy and pulled him close. The genin trembled with fear as he saw Takaakira's hand glow blue and saw a mad look of glee in his eyes. Chakra traveled down the wires and all over the opponent's body. The boy screamed in pain as he felt the raw energy burn away at his flesh. Takaakira then let go of the wire and his opponent collapsed, unconscious from the pain. The medics rushed over and declared the match over. Takaakira looked up at the clock; two minutes and thirty seconds passed. He then picked up his bokkuto and made his way to the deck as he heard the next battle commence.

As Takaakira walked up the steps, Hinata stared at him, worried and a little frightened. She had seen many people fight before, and had seen blood spilled before. But what was so disturbing was how quick and ruthless her friend Takaakira finished the battle. _Ta-Takaakira fought differently from when we sparred. Was that really him who fought? It reminded…reminded me of… my sister. I've never seen this side of him before. What happened to the Takaakira-kun I knew?_

Takaakira then looked up at her. For a moment, Hinata's eyes went wide with fright as she forced herself to turn away. She couldn't look at him; not now. Takaakira then walked up to her and said, "Hinata-chan? Is something wrong?" Hinata shook her head, but did not bother to look up at him. Confused, Takaakira decided to leave her alone and leaned against the railing, watching the rest of the preliminary matches.

-------------------

After the matches were finished, the victors were called down onto the arena. Once again, Takaakira let his thoughts wander. _Why's Hinata-chan so sad? Did I do something wrong?_ Takaakira then shook his head to focus on the speech the Fifth Hokage made. She told each of the genin that they would have one month to prepare for the final rounds. Then she handed each of the victors number cards and said, "Who ever shares the same card on the number as you do is your opponent."

Takaakira looked at the number: 7. As the Jounin instructor called out the numbers, the genin told him their names. When he called out for number seven, Takaakira told him his name, and heard the name of his next opponent: Hyuuga Hanabi. Takaakira felt unease rise in his stomach as he looked at his opponent. She removed the raven-black hair from her eyes as she made eye contact with him. Takaakira felt shivers run down his spine as he felt those cold eyes pierce him and penetrate the very core of his soul.

"With that in mind, the exam will resume in one month. You are all dismissed." As all the other genin left, the Fifth Hokage then said, "Takaakira! Hanabi! Please stay for a minute."

After everyone left, the Fifth Hokage said, "Congratulations to you both on being the first two people to reach the tower. Now, Takaakira, because of the fact that you are indeed at a Chuunin level and have passed the first two exams with ease, I am afraid that if I am to make a recommendation for you, I must make the last exam harder." She then turned to Hanabi and said, "I hope you don't mind if your exam is harder as well."

Hanabi shook her head and said, "It's alright, Tsunade-sama. Whether it be a week or a month, I am determined to become a chuunin."

Tsunade then turned to Takaakira and said, "This is Hyuuga Hanabi of the Hyuuga clan. Although she was a several years younger than her classmates, she was the top student of the Academy. As a genin, she has never been assigned a Rank-D Mission. Only C's and even one Rank-B. So now you see how hard the final part of your test is, Takaakira. With one week, you will have to train hard to prepare to fight perhaps the strongest genin. And Hanabi, being the top genin, your exam will also increase in difficulty as you fight Takaakira."

Hanabi didn't say anything, but her eyes burned with determination. Takaakira sighed as he took off his green hat and wiped sweat off his brow. _It's going to be a long week._

---------------------

"Under no circumstances may you talk to Takaakira until the end of the week. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded. "Good," said her father. But there were other reasons why she would not talk to him. When she saw the other side of him, it scared her; when he fought, he fought with such ruthlessness that it reminded her of Neji two years ago. The laughter during his match rang in Hinata's ears, frightening her. What she saw in Takaakira at that moment was wrath and malice.

After her father left, Hinata heard a knock on the front door. When she unlatched the lock and opened the door, she saw Takaakira standing with his bokkuto, grinning.

"Ta-Takaakira-kun…"

"Hello, Hinata-chan. I was wondering if you wanted to help me make new songs for the auditions."

Hinata looked down, her eyes clouded by sorrow and disappointment. "Takaakira-kun, we have four more months until the audition starts."

Takaakira's smile started to fade. "Ok, um… here are your shuriken and kunai. Thank you." Takaakira took the long wire of shuriken and kunai and handed it to Hinata, but she refused.

Takaakira cocked his head in confusion. "Hinata-chan, is something wrong?"

Hinata tightened the grip on the door as she managed to say, "Please, Takaakira-kun. Please… go away."

The words echoed in his ears as he felt his throat starting to tighten.

"Please trust me. I can't see you anymore for a while."

"Is it… is it because of the Chuunin Exam?"

Hinata shook her head as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried to gather her strength and choked, "Th-that's… not the only reason. Takaakira-kun… you… I thought…." But before she could finish, Hinata closed the door, leaving Takaakira confused and devastated.

Takaakira ran back to his room and slammed the door. After putting his bokkuto down, Takaakira remembered how scared Hinata was after he fought. He then realized that he had never told her or shown her how he could become berserk and malicious. He hit the wall in frustration and sadness. Because he could not control himself, he had scared the girl he respected and loved, pushing her farther away from him. _Why?! Why couldn't I control myself? Why can't I forget my blood lust or control it? _Questions screamed in his head, but he was too tired to care. Too tired and too upset. As he collapsed on his futon, the questions remained in his head, jabbing his mind and pestering his consciousness. Even as he slept, the questions followed him into his dreams, tormenting him.

-----------------

Hinata felt herself lean against the wall of her room. As she sat down and curled up into a ball, hot, bitter tears streamed out of her eyes. But she wouldn't cry. She couldn't. It would remind her of Takaakira. She just sat there, letting the tears pour out of her eyes and the pain enshrouding her like a blood-red mist. She rocked herself back and forth, clutching the fabric of her shirt. She had heard the term "broken heart" before, but never imagined that it would feel like this. It felt as if something was actually strained in her chest like a torn muscle. _I'm sorry, Takaakira-kun. But I… I need to know who you really are. Are you the person I met, or are you a ruthless fighter just like… just like my father? Have you been deceiving me all this time by acting friendly?_ More tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't exactly explain why she wanted him to go away; she just needed some time to figure things out. As she looked out the window, she half-expected Takaakira to climb through. She wished he would just walk over and pull her up off the ground, just like before. She yearned to embrace him, to say that she was sorry, to them both forget everything that happened. Amidst all of yearning, Hinata asked herself, _Am I hurt because I am losing my friend or because I'm losing someone I might actually love?_ She thought about it for a bit, tears still running down her face and stinging her eyes and finally said, "It doesn't matter if Takaakira-kun is my friend or… or something more. What matters is that I hurt someone who I truly cared about."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author's note: Sorry I have not updated in a while, but AP Exams have ruled my life for several weeks. Anyways, the song Takaakira played and sang is "Lua" by Bright Eyes.


	4. Someone To Protect

"_Why didn't you control yourself? You do realize that the girl you love and your best friend is gone because of you, right?"_

_Takaakira kept on running, trying to escape the comments and questions that kept on pestering him, inflicting needle sharp pain. He didn't think or protest. He simply kept on running, running until he felt like his lungs would explode, until his legs felt they would shatter. And then he tripped. The ground disappeared beneath him, opening up to a black, echoing oblivion. As he fell, Takaakira heard screams and laughter, crying and howling. And then there was beeping._

_------------------_

The alarm clock starting beeping as Takaakira woke up with a start. His breathing was quick and uneven, with sweat all over his face and soaking his hair. He looked at the clock: 9 a.m. _Time to go to work_. As he put on his apron, Takaakira was about to open the door when he remembered what had happened. He clenched his fists and leaned against the wall. Hot, bitter tears formed in his eyes. He felt his legs give out from under him, forcing him to sit down. Then and only then, did he cry. He cried for scaring Hinata; he cried for the regret he had, but most of all, he cried because in his heart, lurked a monster, a demon of malevolence. It clung to him and would take over him.

-------------------

As Takaakira scrubbed the dishes at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar, he still felt his chest ache and his throat strained. But a voice broke his thoughts as it called, "Taka! Can you please take my order?"

Takaakira sighed as he walked over to see Naruto and Lee sitting on the stools. "Sorry for the wait, what will it be?" Takaakira said gloomily.

"I will have a pork ramen," said Naruto with a grin.

"And I will have ramen with curry, Takaakira-kun," said Lee.

When their order came out, both shinobi ate ravenously, slurping noodles and quaffing their glasses of water. When they finish, Takaakira took their bowls back to the sink. Naruto then noticed how dejected Takaakira was.

"Hey, Taka?"

"Hm?"

"What's up with you today? Did something happen?"

Takaakira was about to say something, but he stopped himself and said, "Yes… Something did happen. But… I can't tell you here. Can I… can I come with you guys, wherever you're going?" Naruto and Lee looked at each other, confused.

However they both nodded as Lee said, "Of course, Takaakira-kun. We were going to the training grounds, so you can come too."

"Good," said Takaakira, as he took off his apron. "My shift is almost over anyways."

And so, he followed them to the training grounds.

--------------------

When they arrived, both Lee and Naruto asked him what was wrong. Takaakira sighed and said, "It's a long story."

"Well, we have a lot of time, Takaakira-kun, so please tell us."

And so he did. He told both Lee and Naruto about his past. He told them about his blood lust and his experience at the Chuunin Exams. He told them how Hinata rejected him and how he had to fight Hanabi in a week. By the time he had told them everything, he was trembling.

Naruto scratched his head thoughtfully and said, "Wow, Taka, that's really something."

"Now I don't know what to do. If I keep fighting the way I do, I… **sigh**. I can't keep fighting like this. And I know that if I don't change something, I'll lose Hinata as a friend and I might even lose to Hanabi."

Naruto got up off the ground and stretched. He then said, "Taka, as your friend, I can only give you advice and help you with training. I'm sorry to say that I will be very busy, since I have to practice chakra manipulation, but I'll help when I can."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto then turned to him and said, "The first question I'll ask you is this: has there ever been a time where you fought without blood lust?"

Takaakira thought for a second and remembered the time when he fought the drunk in the alley. Now that he thought about it, he did not feel any malice at all; just the desire to protect Hinata. He then turned to Naruto and nodded.

Naruto then said, "Why did you fight that time? Did you fight for someone or yourself?" And then he heard the afternoon bell ring from the village and said, "Oh, dammit! It's almost 3:00! I have to meet Sakura-chan somewhere. Sorry, but I gotta go! See ya, Taka! Bye, Fuzzy Brows!"

As Naruto sprinted, Takaakira was still thinking about the question. _Fight for someone?_ Then he felt a hand clap on his back. As he turned around, he saw Lee flash him a smile with a thumbs-up. "Takaakira-kun, since I have no missions, you and I will train hard together. As we both sweat out the sweat of the old, we'll gain the strength of youth! As we shed blood and tears together, we'll both become even stronger!"

Takaakira felt a smile pull at his lips. "Alright, Lee-kun! Let's do this!" At the same time, Takaakira thought,_ It's going to be a long, hard week, but I'm not alone._

_--------------------_

_Two days later_

_--------------------_

"Come on, Takaakira, don't give up now."

Takaakira was panting hard as he wiped sweat from his brow. He then returned to his stance. Lee dashed toward him, and Takaakira tried to jump out of the way, but he couldn't move his legs. Lee propelled his fist towards Takaakira's face. Takaakira managed to block and tried to punch out as well, but his arms were heavy like lead. Lee easily blocked it and then brought his leg to connect with Takaakira's hip, shouting "Konoha Hurricane!" Takaakira winced in pain as he was knocked off his feet. He tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"Lee-kun, are the weights really necessary? I feel like I can't move."

"Takaakira-kun, those are my old weights when I was a genin. If you can't fight with weights on your legs and arms, you won't be able to beat Hinata-chan's sister."

Takaakira gritted his teeth as he tried to get up. And then he remembered what Naruto told him yesterday.

----------------------

"_Do you have something to protect?"_

_"Huh?" asked Takaakira as he sipped the tea._

_"Taka, why do you fight?"_

_"I guess it's because I was ordered to."_

_"That's true for every shinobi, but why do you, as a person, fight? Is it because you like to harm others?"_

_Takaakira sighed and said, "Yes… that's part of the reason. I guess the other reason is because I want to get stronger. I want power so I can become a member of ANBU."_

_"I think that might be your problem, Taka: your reason to fight. I once knew someone who fought for the same reasons you do; for selfish reasons. At one point, I did too. But someone else told me that if you really want to become strong, you must not fight for yourself, but for someone else. That's what I learned, and that's what my friend learned. And because he had found something to protect, he's now the Kazekage. When a shinobi fights to protect someone he truly cares about, his true strength will flourish."_

_"… Naruto-kun… you picked that last line off someone else, didn't you?"_

_"Yeah… that was what the Third Hokage told me. But you get the point, right? Takaakira, you need to fight for someone else; don't you have anyone you want to protect?"_

_----------------------_

Takaakira clenched his fist as he thought, _I do have something to protect: the memory of my friends and family. My parents died to save me, so did my friends. They died so I can fulfill my dream. I… I have to get stronger to honor their memory, their sacrifices!!_ Takaakira then ran towards Lee. Lee quickly kicked out at Takaakira's torso, but Takaakira had already rolled to the side. He then lifted his arm and swung out. His muscles burned, but he bit back the pain. As Lee blocked the blow, Takaakira grabbed his wrist to pull himself up. He then unleashed a flurry of jabs and punches. Lee did his best to block and avoid them. Even though Takaakira's blows were slow, they were heavy and extremely strong. Takaakira then leapt in the air, ignoring his legs, which were screaming in protest for him to sit down. Using every muscle in his body, Takaakira somersaulted and brought his leg down, using the weight to his advantage. Lee used both arms to block the kick and grabbed Takaakira's leg. He then started spinning, whirling Takaakira around. When he let go, Takaakira was sent flying towards a tree. Thinking quickly Takaakira focused chakra to his feet as he regained his footing on the tree. He then pushed off with all of his might, focusing all the chakra he could into his feet. He shot off towards Lee as he aimed a punch and drove it forward with the rest of his strength. Lee again used both arms to block, but was knocked off his feet since the amount of force was so great. As Takaakira collapsed on the ground, he felt satisfied. He had finally found something to protect. Lee got up and helped Takaakira get on his feet. He then clapped his hand on Takaakira's shoulder and said with a grin, "I knew you could do it! Takaakira-kun, I have a feeling that by the end of the week, you might achieve the speed that I achieved when I was a genin. Now, after a five-minute rest, lets go on a five-mile jog."

Takaakira grinned, but gritted his teeth in pain. It was going to be a long week indeed.

----------------------

Hinata felt herself trembling as she knocked on the door to the Fifth Hokage office.

"Come in."

As Hinata went in, the Hokage looked up from her pile of papers. "Hinata? What a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Hinata still felt herself shaking and poking her fingers, but she managed to look the Fifth Hokage in the eye and said, "Ts-Tsunade-sama. I… I was wondering if you had the files and records on Takaakira."

"I do have his records, but why do you need them?"

Hinata felt herself trembling even more, but she managed to say, "I… just need to see them. Please… Tsunade-sama. I… I can't tell you anything else besides the fact that it's for a personal reason."

Tsunade furrowed her brow, deep in thought. She then said, "As Hokage, I can't legally let you do so…" Hinata lowered her head, disappointed.

"But… I will tell you that I go out for a lunch break at 12:00 for a half hour and I usually leave my door unlocked."

Hinata looked up, her face full of hope.

"However, when I get back, everything should be the way it was."

Hinata nodded and decided to wait.

---------------------

Takaakira felt like he really was going to die. He tried to lift his limbs and get up off the cold polished wood floor, but he could only lift them for a second before they fell down. After a five-mile jog, one hundred push-ups, and more sparring at Lee's Dojo, Takaakira felt like his whole entire body was on fire. But despite the pain, Takaakira couldn't have been happier. Although the training was grueling, his friendship with Lee had grown.

"Takaakira-kun! We have one more thing to do before you go home."

"Ugh… Does it involve any running?"

Lee grinned as he said, "Believe me, I think you will enjoy this." He then took the banner down, revealing a secret door. Puzzled and curious, Takaakira manage to get up and followed Lee past the door, down the steps. And then he saw something that almost made him cry: a hot spring.

--------------------------

The moon was full that night, providing a soft, silver glow to illuminate the streets of Konoha Village. A stray leaf swayed as it rode the currents of wind. It flipped and twisted in loops as it made its way to a window of the Hyuuga mansion. It landed on the head of the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga's main branch. But Hinata was too deep in her thoughts to notice. _So… Takaakira-kun is a Root Trainee. Noted for excellent performance… but also noted for failing to follow the rules. Also, he has been known to be malevolent during battle. _ Hinata sighed as she stared up into the vast black sky, where stars shined and the moon radiated an eerie light. _Is… is that who you are, Takaakira-kun?_ While Hinata slipped into her world of thoughts, little did she know that insomnia started to creep closer to her, like a black, spiny demon. When it got close enough, it seized her by her hair and seemed to melt into her mind. It would stay there for the week, tormenting her and taking away the one thing she needed most: sleep.

----------------------------

"Didn't you have work to do today, Takaakira-kun?"

"Actually, no. The old man was kind enough to give me the week off for training."

Takaakira leaned against the rocks, closing his eyes and smiling. The hot water soothed his aching muscles and seemed like it had healed everything completely. Nothing could ever make him feel better. Lee sat down across from him as he sighed a well.

"Lee-kun. What's with this hot spring? It's as if the water heals anything it touches."

"Correct, Takaakira-kun. I don't know why, but something in the water heals anything living. This spring is one of the main reasons why I built my dojo here ."

"Hm… Very clever."

-------------------------------

_Six days later_

_-------------------------------_

"Alright, Taka, since Fuzzy brows had a mission today, I guess I shall train you today."

"Sounds good. What's the goal?"

Naruto brought his hands together and said, "Tajyuu Kage-bunshin no-jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke appeared as Takaakira readied himself into a fighting stance. When the smoke cleared, Takaakira gasped.

"In three hours," said two thousand Naruto-clones. "You must land three strikes on the original."

Takaakira felt a smile touch his lips as he sprinted forward. _Now that I can move at normal speeds with the weights, this shouldn't be that hard._

_-------------------------_

Hanabi wiped the sweat from her face as she finished her training. She sat on the porch of the inner courtyard, trying to catch her breath. Hinata came by with two cups of tea, offering one to Hanabi. She gratefully accepted it as she asked, "Hinata nee-chan, what's Takaakira like? Is he a hard opponent?"

Hinata took a sip of tea and said, "I honestly don't know. I thought I knew him, but now, I'm not so sure."

"Well, he certainly has made you weaker, hasn't he?"

"I… I'm not sure by what you mean."

"Father said that that boy prevents you from training, prevents you from getting stronger. Also, because of him, you have not been able to sleep, correct?"

"…. I guess so… Just be careful… you saw how he fought."

Hanabi nodded and said, "Don't worry. When I defeat him, I'll reveal to everyone who he really is and then, you can sever your bonds with him."

"Alright."

Hanabi then got up and thanked Hinata for the tea. But Hinata was still sitting, thinking about what she just heard. _Sever my bonds?_

-----------------------

Takaakira drew the rest of his shuriken and hurled them at the mass of clones. Ten clones charged him, but Takaakira sprinted forward and jumped up, swinging his leg to the side, hitting several clones at the head. He then lunged forward and grabbed one clone by the leg and hurled him towards the crowd. _It's been an hour and I still haven't found Naruto himself. _He then took out two kunai, twirled them and charged. Like a berserk juggernaut, Takaakira plowed through scores of clones, slashing at them and hacking at them. But suddenly, four clones slid and kicked him into the air. "Uz-u-ma-ki!"

As Takaakira was in the air, he saw a shadow behind him appear. He knew it was Naruto who was trying to kick him. Naruto cried out, "Naruto-Rendan!" as he brought his leg down. But Takaakira managed to grab Naruto's ankle and pulled him closer. Takaakira delivered a blow to Naruto stomach, but the figure didn't disappear. _The original!_ Takaakira then kicked Naruto down to the mass of clones, and also threw several shuriken. They hit their target. As Takaakira landed, Naruto got up and said, "Wow, Taka, you really did it! And in less than three hours too."

Takaakira still held his stance as he said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to fight the rest of your clones."

Naruto shrugged and told him to continue. Takaakira took a kunai knife and tied some paper to it. He then threw it so it buried itself into the tree next to Naruto. Naruto took the kunai and looked at the two pieces of paper; they were two Ichiraku meal tickets.

He grinned as he took the two meal tickets and ran off.

-----------------------------

_Do I really want to sever my bonds with Takaakira-kun?_ Hinata sighed in frustration. She didn't know what to think anymore. Her entire body hurt and trembled. Insomnia had withered away her strength. But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on her door. Sulkily, she went to the door and unlatched it. As the door opened, she heard a familiar voice. "Hello, Hinata." _Na-Naruto-kun!_

The blond haired shinobi grinned and brandished two slips of paper. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Ichiraku Noodle Bar. Sakura-chan couldn't come, so I thought I'd ask you."

Hinata felt blood rush to her face as she squeaked a "yes"

"Perfect! Let's go!"

------------------------------

After a hard day of training, Takaakira staggered to Lee's dojo and rummaged through his pockets for the key he was given. Once he got inside, he made his way down the step and after taking off his clothes, into the spring. He moaned as the hot water touched his skin and soothed his aching muscles. He then closed his eyes and began to wander in his thoughts. _Well, tomorrow's the day. After the match, whether I win or lose, I should probably apologize to Hinata-chan for scaring her._

_------------------------------_

"Naruto-kun. You.. you did what?"

Naruto just finished a big gulp of noodles as he said, "Fuzzy-brows and I have trained Takaakira all this week. He's really determined to win."

Hinata looked down at her ramen and said, "I hope he loses."

"Huh?!" asked Naruto as he almost choked on another mouthful of noodles.

"I hope he loses. "

"Hinata! Why would you say that? He's your friend."

"No… I don't think he's my friend. He's a malicious Root trainee with a lust for battle."

Naruto set down his ramen bowl and turned to her. "Hinata, please don't say that. I don't know where you found out about him, but please listen to what I have to say. He's a different person now. A few days ago, Fuzzy-Brows and I had a talk with him and he told us everything. He told us how he wanted to escape his past and how he felt so bad about scaring you."

Hinata still wouldn't face him as she gripped the hem of her shirt again. When she finally did look up at him, he gave her a soft smile and said, "Just wait until tomorrow. You'll see." He then offered his hand as to walk her home. But Hinata just kept silent as she made her way back to her house with Naruto. When they stopped in front of her door, Hinata bowed and said, "Na-Naruto-kun… Thank you."

Naruto put a had to her shoulder and as she looked up at him, he flashed a grin at her and said, "Don't mention it. These tickets weren't even mine. They were Taka's."

---------------------------

After he made his way home, Takaakira simply collapsed onto his futon and looked at his alarm clock. It was 9 p.m. The match started at 9 a.m. Takaakira sighed as he drifted into a dreamless sleep, too tired to think about anyone, even the person who he cared about the most.

----------------------------

The alarm clock beeped as Takaakira got up. It was 7:30 a.m. As he went to his closet, instead of reaching for his regular clothes, he took out a small brief case. When he opened it, he took out a black tunic with a pair of black shorts. _Today, I shall wear my Root clothing as a symbol of memorial and recognition for all of those that died._ Underneath the clothes were a set of fingerless shinobi gauntlets, two shuriken holsters and kunai holsters, and a black hitai-ate. _Katsuhiko… I… I won't forget you either. Not after what you did for me. _He then tied the hitai-ate around his forehead and put the gauntlets on. He strapped the shuriken holsters to his thighs as well as the kunai holster. He made sure that the weights were secure to his wrists and ankles. With everything prepared, he made himself a cup of tea and meditated. _Today is the day where I fight not for myself, but for others. Today, I fight to protect and honor the memories of my village._ And with that, he gulped the rest of his tea, got up, and walked out the door. He made no hurry as he went to the arena. He took time to listen to the birds chirp and to hear the children play on the streets. When he finally entered the arena, he was amazed at how many people were there. But he knew that they were not there for him. They were there to see Hanabi.

Takaakira made his way to the center of the arena, where Hanabi stood. She too wore a black outfit, but her arms were covered with long, white bandages. Her hitai-ate was around her neck.

"Hey, Taka!"

Takaakira looked to the crowd to see Lee and Naruto jumping and waving their arms, trying to get his attention.

Naruto cupped his hands and said, "Good luck and godspeed! Give 'em hell!"

Lee also shouted, "You can do it, Takaakira-kun!"

Takaakira smiled as he turned towards them and gave them a thumbs-up. But he kept looking for Hinata. Amongst all the people and faces, he couldn't find hers. Sadly, he gave up and faced Hanabi. The supervisor came out and stood between them, explaining all of the rules and conditions. Just like the preliminary matches.

Takaakira clenched his fists as he dug his feet into the ground. He felt his heart pounding as he saw Hanabi ready herself.

"Go!"

Takaakira leapt into the air and hurled several shuriken, aiming right for his opponent's head. Hanabi simply drew her kunai and deflected them. Takaakira landed and saw Hanabi disappear. _Shunshin-no-jutsu, _he thought. He then heard the wind ripple behind him. He turned around just in time to see Hanabi's glowing hand propelling straight towards him. Instinctively, Takaakira grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. Pushing her arm back, Takaakira drove his fist to Hanabi's vulnerable body. But she used her other hand to grab his fist. Thinking quickly, Takaakira let go of Hanabi's wrist as he jumped back. While he was still in the air, Hanabi threw several shuriken at him. He grabbed his kunai and deflected several shuriken, but he then saw Hanabi appear in front of him. With a kunai in her hand, she slashed at his neck. Takaakira reflexively raised his arm and pushed out, the metal strip on his glove deflecting the deadly blade. Using other arm, Takaakira again drove his fist towards Hanabi's shoulder. It connected. When they both landed to regain their footing, Takaakira winced as he saw that the tip of the kunai nicked his knuckles. Hanabi twirled the kunai knife and brought her arms up for another fighting stance.

Takaakira wiped his hand and brought his eyes back to Hanabi. She disappeared again. Takaakira then leapt up into the air again to avoid any more attacks. Focusing chakra to his feet, Takaakira clung to the wall. With his hand shielding his eyes from the sun, he saw a blur of lightning blue and black streak towards him. Drawing his kunai, Takaakira charged forward and met his blade with Hanabi. He gasped at her strength. Using her other hand, Hanabi used two fingers and struck Takaakira in the chest. For some reason, pain ripped through his chest and suddenly, Takaakira felt his heart beat irregularly. He then took his free arm and propelled it forward. But Hanabi's hand flew up and caught Takaakira's fist. Takaakira then saw a blue glow travel up his arm. It took all of his strength to stop him from screaming. The chakra traveled up his arm like an electric current, burning at his flesh. But despite the pain, Takaakira then focused chakra into his fist in an effort to retaliate. The two types of chakra came together, creating a vacuum. And then it exploded. When Takaakira regained his footing, he gritted his teeth as he grabbed his injured arm. Using his right arm, Takaakira drew several shuriken and hurled them toward Hanabi. He then formed several seals and shouted, "Tajyuu Shuriken Bunshin no-jutsu." In an instant, thousands of shuriken appeared, surrounding Hanabi. As they flew towards the shinobi, Takaakira saw something that sent a shiver down his spine: a smile playing at Hanabi's lips. She started to spin around at an incredible rate of speed. Takaakira gapsed as he saw a giant dome of chakra form, deflecting every single shuriken. He kept his hand over his face as pieces of gravel flew in every direction. After the dust had settled, he saw Hanabi standing in a crater. "Hakkesho Kaiten."

Hanabi then put her hands together and whispered something. Takaakira kept his kunai close. _Why is she just standing there?_ And then there was a blue glint. Takaakira then felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Something had hit him. He saw another blue glint. No… it wasn't a light… It was a projectile! Takaakira brought the kunai up to his face and felt something ricochet. Whatever Hanabi was using, it was definitely fast and deadly. Takaakira dug his foot into the ground and then sprinted. More missiles flew right at him. _Wait… if these projectiles are blue, does that mean she's shooting chakra?_

Hanabi kept her hands together and had her eyes closed as if she were meditating. Takaakira then put more chakra into his feet as he started to run along the wall. Behind him, he heard something repeatedly strike and penetrate the wall. When he had finally reached a tree, Takaakira ducked behind it. But to his horror, he soon saw what looked like giant blue glowing needles pierce the wood… and into his flesh. Takaakira gritted his teeth as he felt his abdomen burn with pain. _I never thought it would come to this. Guess there's no way around it._ He then jumped out from behind the tree and drew chakra to his hand. Several more blades of chakra pierced him, but he kept his hand aimed straight for Hanabi. Soon, a ball of what seemed to be green fire formed in his hand. Hanabi opened her eyes to see why her target had stopped. When she saw the green glow, she started to spin again to put up the protective sphere again. Takaakira muttered one word: _Bala_.

The glowing green orb shot out of his hand and traveled faster than what any eye could follow. And it sped straight for Hanabi. When it touched the force field of chakra, it shrunk for a split second. And then it exploded. A giant ball of fire erupted as people in the crowd gasped. Sweltering heat waves flew in every direction, burning everything it touched. Fire exploded against the stadium walls, charring the stone to black. When the glaring light and fire died away, Takaakira couldn't see Hanabi. He then heard something behind his back. "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"

As Takaakira turned around, he felt two fingers strike his chest. "Two Strikes!"

Takaakira gasped as he felt his chakra flow start to die out.

"Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strikes!"

_The chakra! It's-it's…!_ Besides feeling the chakra flow starting to slow down, Takaakira felt like his veins were on fire. It was as if his blood had turned to acid and his flesh had turned to hot coals. "Thirty-two Strikes! Six-"

Hanabi gasped as she felt a vice-grip tighten around her hands. _Impossible! This- this guy! He…_ She then twisted out of his grip and jumped back. Although she did not hit all 128 chakra points, Hanabi knew that her opponent couldn't use chakra anymore. _Now… it's time. _

Takaakira knew he couldn't use chakra since his opponent had messed up his chakra circulatory system. But he could still move. He looked up to see Hanabi charging straight at him. Instead of using taijutsu, she just ran straight for him with her fist. She rammed it into his torso. Takaakira gasped as he felt something wet come out of his mouth. It tasted of copper. Hanabi jumped into the air and brought her leg down on Takaakira's head. Stars danced in his vision. He then felt his legs give out under him and he collapsed.

"Takaakira. You have fought well. You were able to stand up against the Hyuuga, the most powerful clan in Konoha. Spare yourself the pain and give up."

The black figure shook his head and then struggled to get up. Hanabi rushed forward and drove her palm towards his chest. "Jyuuken!"

Ungodly pain exploded into Takaakira's chest as he flew backwards. He took a ragged breath, his lungs filling with blood. He then saw Hanabi standing in front of him.

"If you don't give up, there will no reason to stop me from obtaining vengeance."

"Obtaining vengeance?"

"For Hinata nee-chan." Hanabi then drew her leg back and drove it forward. But Takaakira then blocked it.

"What… what do you mean?"

Hanabi jumped back and said, "I intend on killing you, Takaakira. Killing you for taking my sister's strength away and for destroying her."

"Destroying her?! What the hell do you mean?!" Takaakira tried to get up and grabbed his chest in pain.

"I mean to say that ever since you came to this village, you have brought her nothing but pain. You interfered with her life, with her ambitions. You took her away from the Hyuuga, from me!"

Hanabi charged forth and drove her fist straight for Takaakira's cheek. He staggered back from the blow and collapsed again.

"Ever since her first Chuunin Exam, Hinata nee-chan has trained so hard to earn the family's respect. You don't know the amount of sweat and blood she has poured into training for the past two years. During that time, I felt sympathy for her and decided to help her. Neji-sama as well. You could never understand the bonds we have formed. And she was even gaining our father's respect! But then you showed up."

Hanabi eyes were now burning with anger as she grabbed Takaakira by the neck and slammed him against the charred wall. "You… you who have no business here. You got her involved with your silly ideas of music. You took her away from her training, defeating the very purpose she had worked so hard for. You even interfered with the one person she cared about the most! But that's not the worst part."

Takaakira felt his torn abdomen scream in agony as he felt Hanabi's fist smash into his spine. "It may not seem like it, but I do love my sister very much. Even after all you've done to interfere with her life, I told myself that so long as she was happy, it's alright. If Hinata nee-chan really wanted to forget her dreams to follow someone else and create a new bond, it would be ok. If it brought her happiness, I would have been happy for her. But you… you didn't bring her happiness at all. For the past seven days, Hinata nee-chan hasn't smiled once, nor has she done anything but sit and let tears fall freely. You should see her right now; she's weak and pale, except for her swollen eyes. Takaakira, you bastard! Do you realize what you've done? You have broken the heart of my sister, the one who worked so hard to achieve her dreams; the one who sacrificed those dreams for you!"

Tears were now streaming down Hanabi's eyes, but they still burned with intense hatred. She took her kunai, and stabbed his shoulder. "And that's why… I will kill you with my own hands. Because you'll never understand. You can't comprehend the pain Neji-sama and I feel for Hinata nee-chan. And you never will imagine the pain you've caused Hinata nee-chan to feel."

With a strangled yell, Hanabi ripped the kunai out and then drove it towards Takaakira's head. But then, before the tip pierced his skin, Takaakira's hand grabbed Hanabi's wrist. "I see."

Hanabi tried with all of her might to press her kunai into her opponent's cheek, to exterminate the one who had hurt her sister.

"If I was someone else under the same circumstances, I wouldn't hesitate in letting you kill me. But I can't die now."

He then grabbed Hanabi by the collar and threw her back. "Like you, Hanabi-chan, I too am fighting for a reason. Today, I do not fight for myself, but for my family, for my friends. All of them have died so that I could be here, and I will not let their sacrifices be in vain!"

Takaakira then got up from leaning against the wall and wiped the blood from his mouth. "And now, I have someone else to protect as well. As of now, I will fight for Hinata-chan. I will not let her sacrifices be wasted! I will protect her from regret, and someway, somehow, I will make sure that she will fulfill her dream of earning respect. It's what I can offer her as a true friend."

"It's too late, Takaakira. I can't forgive you for the damage you've caused. What you've done in the past is beyond forgiveness. The only way I will ever forgive you is by death."

"It's true that what I've done in the past is terrible. But I believe that I can help the future."

Takaakira then tried to focus chakra into his hand.

"It's hopeless Takaakira; I already hit sixty four of your chakra points. You can't use chakra."

Takaakira reached into his pouch and pulled out a small silver tube. When he opened it, blue chakra gathered into his hand. _Impossible! He stored chakra in containers?!_

The black shinobi took his glowing hand and ran it over his shoulder and stomach, closing up the wound, and mending his muscles back together.

Hanabi took her kunai and threw it, determined to pierce Takaakira's head. But instead, a loud clang rang throughout the stadium as the metal strip along Takaakira's gauntlet deflected the missile. The glow on his hand had died out and Takaakira proceeded to adjust his hitai-ate. He then gripped his kunai and sprinted toward Hanabi. Nonchalantly, she sidestepped, clearly evading the attack.

"Even if you have healed yourself, you cannot use chakra or that powerful technique for that matter. And your physical attacks lack proper speed." Hanabi then drew another kunai and attempted to stab Takaakira. Takaakira grimaced as he felt the kunai slice into his knuckles. "It's over, Takaakira."

Takaakira leapt back and then proceeded to undo the weights around his ankles and wrists. As he held all four weights in his hands, he said, "Don't you dare underestimate me. It's over when I say it's over."

"Weights? What ever the weight may be, you can't seriously think that taking off some weights will increase your-"

Before she finished, Takaakira dropped all the weights, which crashed into the ground and created an explosion of dust. Everyone in the crowd gasped and Takaakira could hear Lee and Naruto cheering.

"That's it Taka!"

"Takaakira-kun! Show the Hyuuga the true power of hard work!"

Hanabi tried to maintain her stance, but she couldn't help but tremble. Her eyes went to see Takaakira, who just vanished. "Byakkugan!" Hanabi used her eyes to create a three hundred sixty field of vision. Then why couldn't she see her opponent?

An instant later, Takaakira seemed to explode from the ground. Hanabi tried to react, but all she could do was block the kick that went for her neck. Although she blocked it, Takaakira's kick sent her tumbling backwards until she hit the charred wall. Struggling to get up, she then closed her eyes and brought her hands together. She would now resort to her ultimate attack. Takaakira then saw thousands, no, hundreds of thousands of blue, glowing chakra needles fill the sky.

It seemed like the heavens unleashed a berserk wrath as countless blades of chakra shot towards Takaakira, who had just opened his eyes. Hundreds of needles hit Takaakira's position… and hit nothing but air. Hanabi used the byakkugan to locate her opponent, but all she could see were quick blurs of black. _ No way. Could that possibly be him? No genin or chuunin could move that fast! Except for… Lee-sama._

Takaakira then dashed towards his opponent with his fist ready. Hanabi could barely see him and she shot several blue needles. But he was already gone. Hanabi then felt something hit her in the back. Knocked off her feet, she then saw Takaakira appear in front of her, below her. She saw his fist speed right towards her chin and felt agony rip through her jaw as it connected. Takaakira then followed Lee's instruction for getting his opponent high in the air. He kicked up at her abdomen and saw her shoot up high in the air. Using the chakra from two more capsules, he ran up the wall to the top of the stadium, jumped off, and threw several shuriken connected to shinobi wire. He quickly gripped another capsule in his hands and opened it. "Tajyuu shuriken bunshin no-jutsu!" Soon, as the thousands of shuriken dug into the charred stone walls, thousands of wires were pulled tight, and the inside of the stadium looked like a giant spider web. Takaakira looked to see Hanabi balancing on the wire, aiming the rest of her chakra projectiles at him. Takaakira flash stepped and appeared in front of Hanabi again. He drove his fist up and sent her flying up into the air again. As he too leapt into the air, he took his remaining three chakra cartridges, opened them, and threw them on the wire. Chakra ran along all the wire, shattering and destroying Hanabi's needles of chakra and burning the wire completely. Takaakira then grabbed Hanabi in the air and tried to punch her. However, Hanabi was able to block every single blow. The audience gasped as they saw the two black figures fighting with insane energy as they fell towards the ground. Takaakira then disappeared again as Hanabi tried to hit him with the Jyuuken. She then heard something above her and before she could react, she felt Takaakira's leg hack down into her shoulder. Hanabi then felt herself spiraling down as she hit the dirt. She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Everything hurt. She saw Takaakira, still above her, cocking his arm back.

Using all of his strength into one final blow, Takaakira drove his arm forward. A huge crashing noise rang throughout the stadium as a monstrous cloud of dust erupted into the air. As the dust settled, Hanabi heard voices muttering, but saw nothing but black. _Did I die?_ She then felt her eyes flutter open and light entered her vision. Right above her was Takaakira, his arm and fist buried in the ground three millimeters away from her head. Eyes wide with horror, Hanabi realized that she was in the middle of a deep, giant crater! As Takaakira took his arm out, the ground crumbled even more, and he struggled to stand up. He then offered a hand to pull Hanabi up. "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Takaakira sighed as he rubbed his bloody, bruised fist. "Because there's no need to. I have defended the memories of my village, and now, I have protected the bond between Hinata-chan and myself. Besides, you're a good person, Hanabi-chan. You love your sister, and I'm sure that she loves you. And I could never kill anyone Hinata-chan cares about. All I ask in return is that you trust me. Trust me to make Hinata-chan happy as a friend and to help her gain the respect of the Hyuuga." He then offered and outstretched hand to pull her up. She hesitated for a second, but grabbed his hand. He then helped her up and helped her walk to the medics who were now rushing towards them. The supervisor then said, "Winner: Takaakira!"

At first no one clapped. Everyone was silent. But then, Takaakira heard several hands clapping. He looked up to see Lee and Naruto clapping vigorously. But there was someone else. It was Hinata. He squinted to see her more clearly and then saw that she was smiling. Pretty soon, more people clapped until gradually, the whole entire audience roared with applause. Takaakira smiled as he felt peace overcome him and darkness cloud his vision. He then collapsed.

------------------------------

Takaakira felt pain shoot up his arm as he forced his eyes open. He was in a hospital room. The nurse had just given him a shot in his arm. The nurse looked at him and said, "Glad to see you're awake. I just gave you a shot of anesthetic. The pain should go away completely in a couple of hours and by the afternoon, you'll be able to go home." A knock on the door interrupted the nurse as Naruto and Lee burst through.

"Hey, Taka! Congratulations! I knew that you could do it!"

The nurse got up and left, but said, "Don't talk to him too long. He needs to rest."

"Takaakira-kun, you really were in the springtime of youth, weren't you? You really did bloom. But I don't think you were a Lotus. Hmmm… Naruto-kun, what's another flower?"

Naruto gave Lee a confused look. "How the heck am I supposed to know? I don't even understand half the stuff you say, Fuzzy-Brows."

"Naruto-kun, are you insulting my poetic, romantic language?"

"Romantic? It's more like archaic!"

"Alright, Naruto-kun. Now do you see why you don't have a lover? You don't appreciate romantic poetry or language."

"Taka, tell Fuzzy-brows that he's no better than me."

Takaakira felt his body burn with pain as he tried to stop himself from bursting in laughter and said, "First, Lee-kun, if you're thinking about a flower, I dunno. And honestly, I don't think any of us have girlfriends."

"Now that you mention it, yeah… we don't"

"Then we must train hard physically and mentally in order to earn the respect of our potential soul mates.'

"See, Fuzzy Brows? There you go again with your confusing speeches."

"Hey! Lee-kun! Naruto-kun! If you guys continue, I swear my wounds will reopen from laughter."

"Oh. Sorry, Taka. I guess we got carried away. We just wanted to come and congratulate you for your success and we thought we would give you this."

Lee brought forward a parcel, but Takaakira said, "As much as I'd like to take that, I'm not finished yet. In a couple days, I'll be taking the exam for ANBU."

Both Lee and Naruto gawked at him in surprise. Lee then spoke up. "Well, anyways, congratulations, Takaakira-kun. After you pass your tests completely, we must celebrate."

"Come on, Fuzzy Brows, let's let him rest. Good luck, Taka." And then they left.

Takaakira then let himself lean back against the pillows. He felt himself drift to sleep, but he heard another knock on the door. "Come in."

Takaakira then felt his stomach flip as he saw the lone figure in the doorway: Hinata. She walked over silently and then sat at his bedside. Tension and silence raged between them until Hinata said, "Hello, Takaakira-kun."

"Hinata-chan… I'm so sorry for what happened. I know it might be too late to ask for forgiveness, but let me explain. I-"

But Hinata then shook her head. "You don't need to say anything. I know your story now. I read your record."

Takaakira nodded slowly and said, "I am truly sorry for hurting you. I hope that someday, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Hinata then turned to him, smiling weakly. A lone tear fell from her tired eyes. "I… I already have, Ta-Takaakira-kun. I heard what you said during the battle. I still don't completely know who you are as a person, but I have decided to trust you. Whatever reasons you have for fighting, I hope… I hope that it does not separate us… or stop us from being friends. Because…. Because-" Tears were now falling freely and she grasped the sheets with her trembling hands.

Takaakira then sat up and clasped her hands in his. He felt his throat tighten. "Thank you, Hinata-chan." Hinata couldn't stand it any longer. Neither could Takaakira. They both moved closer to each other and Takaakira felt himself wrap his arms around Hinata. The trembling girl felt comfort and pain swirl within her, creating an unbearable intensity of emotions. And then she wept. Hinata cried to release such feelings from her heart. She cried because she knew that her friendship with Takaakira would never be the same. In the mean time, Takaakira simply tightened his grip and rocked her back and forth, comforting her and telling her not to worry. As he continued to rock her back and forth, Takaakira heard Hinata's crying fade to sniffling. "It's alright, Hinata-chan. It's alright." Through her tears, Hinata couldn't help but smile, glad that someone would always be there for her. Although she knew that she still loved Naruto, Hinata started to feel intense feelings of raw affection and friendship for Takaakira. She now knew that he was one of the few people that she was comfortable around and that she could always talk to him. As she felt the insomnia start to release its grip and torment from her mind, Hinata buried her head into the crook of her best friend's neck and returned his embrace.

After some time, Takaakira told Hinata to let go. No response. He brushed her long hair away from her face and saw that she had fallen asleep. Her face was completely peaceful and he saw a smile on her face. Sighing blissfully, he moved over a bit and helped her lie down on the bed. He wanted to lie down as well, and nestle against the girl of his dreams. But he knew he couldn't, for she loved someone else. He then tucked her in and sat down in one of the chairs by the bedside. He then leaned forward and laid his head on the mattress and felt sleep overcome him. For the first time in a week, Takaakira felt himself fall asleep to a sense of joy and relief.

-------------------------------

Takaakira woke up, feeling refreshed and well rested. He looked to the clock and saw that it was three o' clock. _Time to check out, I guess_. He turned to see Hinata, who was still sleeping and breathing softly. Takaakira felt himself smile as he gazed at her. He knew he wanted to run his fingers through her hair, but he walked out before he got any more ideas. He then checked out and decided to go to Konoha Headquarters.

------------------------------

"I must say, Takaakira, I am thoroughly impressed with your performance. You single-handedly passed the exam without cheating, obtained a scroll by yourself, and defeated the strongest genin and maybe even chuunin in all of Konoha. I have already recommended you for ANBU and they have accepted your application. Due to difficulties, they have agreed to condense your test to one trial: to fight your potential captain. You will have one month to prepare for your battle and I have been notified that you may use your bokkuto or sword if you have one. On the day of the exam, you are to report here at nine a.m. to receive orders."

"Alright. Many thanks, Tsunade-sama."

----------------------------

Takaakira sighed as he stepped outside. _Great a whole new match to fight._ _Well, maybe I'll stop by at Lee's dojo to talk to him_. As he walked, Takaakira saw the sun still high in the sapphire sky. A cold wind blew, gently biting at his hands and causing him to stick them in his pockets. When he got to Lee's dojo, he knocked on the door. He then heard some scurrying and when the door opened, Takaakira saw Lee.

"Oh, Takaakira-kun! You were already discharged? Wow. Anyways, what can I do for you?"

Takaakira came in and took off his sandals and said, "Well, there are three things that I wanted to say. First, I can't thank you enough for training me. Second, we need to talk about the music festival coming up. And third, I think I will need more training."

"Oh, ok. Well, what did you want to talk about regarding our band? "

"Well, actually, we will need Hinata-chan as well, who's still at the hospital, so, let's take a jog to my house. I still have your weights on."

"Right, I'm all up for that, but what did you want to ask me about training?"

"Well, right now, I have another month to train, so I was wondering if you could train me with more taijutsu and if I could borrow another pair of heavy weights."

"Hmm… first, lets talk to Hinata-chan and then tomorrow, we can talk. About training…..we can start right now by sprinting to your house."

And so they did.

--------------------------

Takaakira ran into his room and came out, panting and carrying his record player with a stack of records.

"Lee-kun, could you carry this set of headphones for me? My hands are a bit full."

"…. What's this for, anyways, Takaakira-kun?"

"Well, Hinata-chan is still sleeping as if she hasn't slept in ages and now that she has been sleeping for nine hours, I think we should wake her up."

And so, Takaakira walked briskly with his records and bulky player. Once they got into the hospital, Takaakira asked if they could go in. The receptionist nodded and Takaakira pushed past the doors with his shoulder. He made his way to his room and saw Hinata still sleeping. He plugged in the record player.

"Lee-kun, hand me the headphones."

After everything was prepared, Takaakira said, "Now, which record should she wake up to?"

"How about some orchestral music?"

"No…. That would shock if not scare her."

"Don't you have any type of rock music? Almost everything else is classical."

"Well… actually, I do have two records," said Takaakira as he pulled one out. It read: Arcade Fire.

Lee put the record on and awaited Takaakira's word to turn it on. Takaakira stood in front of Hinata and said, "Hinata-chan, wake up!" But the weary shinobi just stirred in her sleep.

"Alright Lee-kun, play it!" said Takaakira as he fitted the headphones around Hinata's ears.

At first, Hinata's face was calm, but after thirty seconds, her face started to change. And then she opened her eyes. "Welcome back, Hinata-chan!"

"W-what is this?"

"That was "Rebellion" by Arcade Fire."

"Hinata-chan, let me hear it," said Lee. Takaakira then simply pulled out the headphones as melodies of bass, guitar, drums, piano, and violin filled the air. The music and drum beat reminded Lee of a parade and made him tap his fingers in rhythm. All three friends enjoyed the music until the nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, but would you be able to turn it off? Patients are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," said Takaakira as he turned off the volume.

"So, what exactly were you planning to talk about, Takaakira-kun?"

"Well, now that we have Hinata-chan with us, I'd like to talk about the audition in four months. But first, lets talk somewhere else," said Takaakira as he unplugged his record machine and picked it up.

As the trio walked out, Takaakira saw something that made him stop: Hanabi. Both Lee and Hinata noticed and looked into her room. There she was, a cast her around her arm and an IV in her fore arm. Her arms that were once bandaged were bruised and her face was covered with burn marks.

"Ta-Takaakira-kun, let me go in first. I need to talk to her about… about everything."

But Takaakira shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, but I have to speak with her as well. "

"Oh… ok."

The black shinobi sighed as he went through the door. At once, Hanabi's eyes went wide and then, regaining her composure, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"I was wondering how you were. Are you injuries bad?"

"You caused them. You should know. Anyways, you're my opponent; what's it to you if I'm injured?"

"Well, you are my best friend's sister. How long are you supposed to stay here?"

"Around a week. Some bones are fractured and I think the doctor said I have internal bleeding."

Takaakira grimaced slightly in guilt. He then got an idea. Hanabi watched in confusion as she saw Takaakira plug in his record player and plugged in the headphones. He then took out another vinyl cover. Hanabi noticed that it was labeled "Radiohead".

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Well if you're going to stay here for a week, you might as well do something to get your mind off everything," said Takaakira as he set down his pile of records and offered her the headphones.

"Thank you, but I'm not interested."

"Well, I'll leave it here in case you get bored."

Hanabi sighed and said, 'Why do you do this, Takaakira? You must know that I still don't like you."

Takaakira shrugged and said, "I can't force you to get along with me, but I'm just asking you to trust me. I'm asking you to try and understand where I'm coming from with music, and why it's so important. Anyways, feel better soon." And with that, he turned around and headed for the door.

"Takaakira."

The shinobi turned around. "Although I don't like you… I respect your beliefs, and I do trust you. Also, I never did congratulate you on your victory. Congratulations."

"Thank you. All I can say is that it would have been a lot easier if you weren't my opponent."

"… Can't you say anything cooler than that? That was… lame."

Takaakira shrugged and said, "It's all I can say." And then he left.

When Takaakira left, Hinata then went in to talk to her sister. After a couple minutes of waiting, Hinata finally came out.

"Alright, now that that's all taken care of, lets go to my place; I just got groceries yesterday, so lets get a quick bite to eat, and then we'll talk business."

"Right! Let's go, full speed ahead!"

"S-sounds good, Takaakira-kun."

--------------------------

Hanabi sighed as she leaned back on the pillows. _Well, I might as well see why Takaakira's so obsessed with his music_. She then put the headphones on and pressed the on-switch. The record started to turn and noise entered Hanabi's ears. As she kept on listening, she felt a weird feeling rise in her stomach. An immense sense of joy welled up within her and she smiled. _That guy…_

_----------------------------_

"What do you mean I have to wear an apron?"

"Well, Lee-kun. First, we're cooking with some messy stuff, so you can't get your clothes stained. Second, you're in my house, so you have to do what I say. And I say that you need an apron."

"But… but real men don't wear aprons!"

"Well, real men don't complain, do they, Lee-kun?"

Takaakira grinned at Hinata. "Touché! Awesome, Hinata-chan!"

Lee grumbled as he put on the apron. 'What exactly are we cooking, Takaakira-kun? We're a band, not chefs."

"Correction: we're friends! And friends work together. Anyways, Hinata-chan mentioned that she can make some tempura yose nabe, so that's what we'll aim for."

"So, what exactly are we going to do?"

"I-I guess I will start cooking the broth. Takaakira-kun, would you please make the tempura and rinse the vermicelli? Lee-kun, can you rinse and make the rice?"

Takaakira and Lee looked at each other, dumbfounded. Hinata had actually taken charge of something! They nodded.

Takaakira told them both that since he didn't have a kitchen, they'd have to use the public one downstairs. Grabbing the cauldron, he whistled as he led them down the stairs.

-------------------------------

Hinata sighed as she heard Takaakira and Lee arguing. _I hope they realize that it's almost seven o' clock. At this rate, dinner won't be ready for another hour._

She had just boiling the broth and proceeded to cut the vegetables. Twirling a kitchen knife expertly, she started chopped the leek and potato with ease.

"How many times do I have to rinse the rice, Hinata-chan?"

"Well, Lee-kun, probably around five times."

Takaakira brought over the bowl of clear, rinsed noodles and said, "You really know what you're doing, don't you?"

"Yes. I usually cooked with my mother. That is… until she died."

Takaakira frowned. "Sorry."

"It's alright… Takaakira-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have something I could tie my hair back with?"

"Well, I have my green hat," he said as he pulled it from his pocket.

"… Never mind."

"Hey, Takaakira-kun, are you going to get started on that tempura soon? I'm starving!"

Takaakira sighed as he went back to pulling the shells off the prawns. He then took several eggs and beat them.

"Takaakira-kun, let me help you."

"…Why, Lee-kun?"

"Because I'm hungry and I want to get this over with!" said Lee as he grabbed five prawns, threw them in the egg-mixture and then buried them in the bread crumbs.

Takaakira tried to get over the shock as Lee grabbed the frying pan and poured oil to the top. He then turned the stove on high and waited. Takaakira in the meantime, carefully coated each of the prawns and placed them delicately on the plate. As soon as the oil was hot, Lee threw in his five prawns, which were still dripping and sticky. Takaakira yelped as hot oil splattered on him.

"Ow! Lee-kun! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Please, Takaakira-kun. Not so loud! When you yell, it echoes in my empty stomach."

"… Whatever. Look, can you go buy some drinks? I promise that by the time you come back, everything will be ready."

And so, Lee sprinted as fast as he could to the grocery store.

------------------

"Ok! I'm back!" gasped Lee as he broke through the door with two bottles of soda and a carton of milk.

"Great! We're almost done," said Takaakira as he set the Tempura on a plate. Filled with curiosity, Lee stared at the plate. Twelve deep fried prawns. He then saw the five that he made, which were disfigured, fried batter sticking out everywhere. But to him right then and there, nothing ever looked so good.

Takaakira took a ladle and walked over to the cauldron. Hinata had just finished adding the spices. He quickly dipped the ladle and took a sip.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, I never knew you could cook like that!"

"Th-thank you, Takaakira-kun. It… it's really not that good."

"Are you kidding? It sure beats ramen. Honestly, you're really going to make a good wife for…" He grinned wickedly and whispered, "Naruto-kun."

Hinata blushed and said, "Takaakira-kun, give me that ladle and hold out your hand."

Puzzled, Takaakira gave her the ladle and held out his hand. Before he knew what happened, Hinata rapped it with the ladle.

"Ow! Geez, Hinata-chan! What was that for?"

"I think you can figure it out," she said as she smiled.

Takaakira was about to say something when he heard a clatter. He whirled around and saw Lee, who had stumbled over some pots and pans. In his eyes was a look of animal hunger. His hand reached for the tempura. Takaakira grabbed the metal ladle and sprinted for Lee. He then tried to strike Lee's hand. But Lee grabbed it.

"Too slow," he said smugly.

Takaakira then sighed and before Lee could react, he saw a small glow of blue chakra travel up and burn his hand. He withdrew his hand, which was still tingling.

"Too naïve," said Takaakira with a grin.

And then they heard the rice cooker beep. "Time to eat!"

-------------------------------

Hinata and Takaakira watched in awe as Lee scarfed his food down as if he had been starved for months.

"Lee-kun, you might as well slow down or you're going to get a stomach ache."

"Don't care," he said as he shoveled rice into his mouth.

"Riiiight…" said Takaakira as he tried to keep a straight face.

After going through three bowls of stew, Lee finally collapsed onto the futon and groaned.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, Lee-kun," said Hinata with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah… ugh… I feel like… blech!"

"Well, anyways, Lee-kun, let's get down to business."

Lee managed to sit up straight as he sipped the rest of the soda.

"Takaakira-kun? What… what exactly do we need to do?"

Takaakira scratched his head as he untied his hitai-ate. "I think, first, we need a new band name. Ocean Star Fire is just too long and… obnoxious."

"Agreed, Takaakira-kun. I think our band name should be something bolder, like Youthful Beasts or Romantic Fighters."

"… Lee-kun. I… I don't like the sound of it. I would… I would like something a little more… mystical or unique."

"Hmm. I agree with Hinata-chan…. Lets do this: each person pick a word, and we'll try to make our new name from there."

Hinata and Lee looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to use the word s-songs."

"I'd like our band name to use the word thousand."

"Well! I'd like to use the word downfall."

"W-why downfall, Takaakira-kun?"

"To remember my home."

"Ok! Now how do we make our name? Thousand Downfall Songs?"

"N-no. How about Songs From Thousand Downfall?"

"Awesome, Hinata-chan! You're really good with words, aren't you? I like the sound of that. What about you, Lee-kun?"

Lee shrugged. "It's good enough."

"Alright, it's settled! 'Songs From Thousand Downfall' it is!"

"What else do we have to do?"

"We need to make new music, don't we, Takaakira-kun?"

"Yes. Definitely. I… I also think we need a new band member."

"What?! Why, Takaakira-kun?"

"Well, because it would be good to have an extra guitarist to play. If we are going to play at the festival, it would be better to have another guitarist."

"I… I don't know, Takaakira-kun. It... it doesn't sound right. Who do we even know that can play guitar besides you?"

"Well… let's just give it some thought. In the meantime, I'll need to train hard this month, so I don't think we can do much except come up with more music ideas. Other than that, I don't have anything else to say."

"Alright! In that case, I'm going home. Takaakira-kun, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow, and we'll start training."

After Takaakira gave him a thumbs-up, Lee yawned and staggered out the door, groaning at each and every step that caused his swollen stomach to ache.

Takaakira then turned to Hinata. "It's getting late, Hinata-chan. You should get back. I… I can walk you home if you like."

Hinata felt her cheeks go red as she stuttered, "Oh! …Ok."

As they walked out the door, thoughts rushed through Takaakira's head. _What a day! I fought an epic battle, made plans for the band, and I… I regained Hinata-chan's trust."_

When they reached the front door, Hinata turned and looked up at Takaakira.

"W-well, its cer-certainly been a day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess it has."

"Takaakira-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I… I never apologized for hurting you… last week… the things I said. I know I forgave you… but you never forgave me. I was… selfish. I know that I suffered from this, but… I never… thought about what you felt."

"Hi-Hinata-chan! It's fine! Don't worry about it! I… I can't imagine not forgiving you. You're… my best friend."

Hinata felt her heart flutter, but smiled with delight. She knew deep down that he had cared for her from the start. But best friend!

"T-Takaakira-kun… you're my best friend too." Hinata felt herself tremble. But not with fright.

Takaakira felt himself shaking as well. He then held his arm out, offering his hand to her.

Hinata looked at him with confusion. "Wh-what's this?"

"It's a handshake. From where I come from, it's something best friends do."

Still puzzled, Hinata slipped her hand into Takaakira's and felt him shake her hand with a firm grip. After he let go, Hinata looked up at him again, feeling herself blush and smile at the same time. "Goodnight… Takaakira-kun."

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

As Takaakira walked back to his room, he collapsed onto his futon. He felt tired, but he knew he couldn't sleep. Too much had happened, and after taking that long nap at the hospital, he knew that he couldn't shut his eyes. Sighing, Takaakira got up and grabbed the blue scroll on his nightstand. He bit his thumb and ran it over the faded paper, causing his guitar to appear with a puff of smoke. At the same time, he heard a knock on the door. _Who in the world can that be?_

Takaakira opened the door, and gasped as he saw Hinata at his door with her bass guitar. "Hinata-chan? It's almost ten o' clock! What are you doing here?"

Hinata looked down and poked her fingers together. "If-it it is alright with you, Takaakira-kun, I'd like to play with you a bit. I can't sleep and it has been a while since I have practiced. Is… is that alright with you?"

Takaakira was still surprised at Hinata's sudden request. "Y-yeah… it's alright with me. Come in."

He then led her to his futon, where they both sat down. Takaakira took his pick in his fingers and started to tune his guitar.

Hinata smiled as her fingertips glowed blue. Takaakira then started to play a slow tune.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Takaakira-kun, I don't know that song."

"I didn't expect you to. Just play along! Have some fun!" said Takaakira as he strummed another chord.

Hinata felt uneasy as she kept on listening to Takaakira play the sad, but beautiful tune. Trying her best to keep up, Hinata plucked what notes she thought sounded best. He then changed the tempo and played something faster, heavier. Hinata then felt herself getting lost in the heavy noise, swaying and playing whatever she felt.

Takaakira felt himself smile as he and Hinata joined in what seemed an ocean of noise. They hit chords and plucked strings, changing the tempo from fast to slow, the tune from dark to cheerful. Although Lee was not there to provide rhythm, Hinata provided a low beat when they played slow, and hit the bass when the music quickened.

After what seemed like hours of creating epic landscapes of noise, Hinata felt her eyelids grow heavy. As she plucked the last string of her instrument, Hinata collapsed back onto the futon. A smile touched her lips as her drowsy eyes could barely make out the blurry figure in front of her, who was still playing. And then she closed her eyes.

Takaakira turned around to see what had happened. "Hinata-chan? It's only been thirty minutes! You can't seriously be tired!"

------------------------

_Hinata had already set foot into her own world. She sat on a tiny island, her back up against the lone tree. The sun had started to set, but for some reason, the sky still had a deep, cerulean blue. She looked out to the horizon, where it seemed that water, sky, and sun met. She knew that somewhere, past that horizon, a better place, a place in the heavens awaited her. So she decided to swim across to the sky to find that place. But then she heard a voice. "Hinata-chan? It's only been thirty minutes! You can't seriously be tired!"_

"_Ta-Takaakira-kun? Where are you?"_

_Takaakira's voice rang out again. It was coming from the horizon. Exhilarated, Hinata swam as fast as she could towards the bright horizon. And then she felt someone pick her up. She couldn't make out the face of the person, but she felt the person's arms hold her close. Hinata looked up again and felt her heart beat wildly. The person who held her was Naruto! Trembling, but filled with joy, Hinata tried to snuggle closer to the one she admired most. _

_----------------------_

Takaakira felt his stomach flip as Hinata drew closer to him. _I wonder what she's dreaming about? One minute, she's playing alongside with me, and the next thing I know, she's asleep._ The black shinobi sighed as he focused chakra to his feet and climbed up the wall to Hinata's room. He gently let her down on her bed and turned off her light. "You owe me one, Hinata-chan," said Takaakira as he climbed out the window.

--------------------

_"You owe me one, Hinata-chan." Takaakira's voice reached Hinata's ears. She then felt the warm arms around her disappear. Frantically, she saw Naruto starting to fade. "N-Naruto-kun, please… please don't go. I… I…." And then the sun went dark._

-------------------

Hinata opened her eyes and at first, saw nothing but black. But as her eyes adjusted, Hinata realized that she was in her own room. _What happened? Wasn't I just in Takaakira-kun's room?_ Suddenly, a noise interrupted her thoughts. Hinata rushed to her window, and saw Takaakira, quietly cursing and rubbing his foot. Apparently, he had tripped over something. _Takaakira-kun_… thought Hinata with a smile. She then shook her head and tried to stifle her laughter. _You're really something else, aren't you, Takaakira-kun?_ And with that thought, she went back to bed.


End file.
